30DaysOTPChallenge, Unty édition
by Eniwe
Summary: Un simple 30DaysOTPChallenge avec du Unty [Unsterbliicher/Newtiteuf] parce qu'il n'y a pas assez de fanfics sur ce ship ! (C'est surtout un très bon exercice pour me forcer à écrire mais bon, ça reste lisible. (enfin je pense!)).
1. Holding Hands

Bonjour à tous ! Pour fêter les vacances, j'ai décidé d'essayer de faire un « 30 Days OTP Challenge » avec pour couple fard le Unty (parce que je les adore et il n'y pas assez de fanfics sur eux donc je me dévoue). Je ne promets pas d'arriver à poster tous les jours (c'est même sûre que j'y arriverais pas, que ce soit parce qu'il y a des jours où je n'en aurais pas la possibilité (mais du coup, vous aurez des jours avec plusieurs chapitres/drabbles/OS) ou parce que certains prompts ne m'inspireront pas assez). J'espère quand même que cela va vous plaire !

Pour ceux qui ne sont pas familier avec les challenges, c'est très simple. Chaque jour, une intrigue est donnée et on doit écrire ou dessiner à propos de cette intrigue avec nos OTP. Évidemment, j'ai choisi l'écrit parce que je dessine comme une tanche et parce que sinon, je serais pas sur ce site actuellement !

Enjoy !

 **Disclaimer** : Unsterbliicher et Newtiteuf sont leur propre propriété et si jamais ils tombent là-dessus et bien déjà, bonjour, je suis une grande fan et ensuite si vous voulez que je supprime mes écrits, je le ferais bien évidemment ! (On va quand même espérer que si vous lisez ça, vous appréciez un peu.)

Je tiens également à préciser que le texte d'aujourd'hui prend place dans une convention non citée et je ne sais même pas si Unster et Nt ont déjà dédicacés sur le même stand donc j'invente peut-être – sûrement – complètement. (Même si je sais qu'ils vont le faire à la Japan Expo 2015 (damn, j'espère avoir la chance de rencontrer Unster et Nt !))

Et un énorme merci à ma bêta lectrice adorable, Shado-Furawa a.k.a Meychin !

* * *

 **Jour 1 - « Holding Hands » (** _ **Se tenir la main.**_ **)**

Unsterbliicher commençait à fatiguer. A beaucoup fatiguer. Il était environ seize heures actuellement et il était assis sur cette chaise en plastique depuis bien deux heures maintenant, à dédicacer pour, il avait l'impression, des millions de personnes. Son poignet lui faisait mal et il avait déjà finis deux stylos et il devait bien être responsable de la moitié de la déforestation amazonienne. Comment ça il exagérait ? Ce n'était pas du tout son genre !

Il adorait ses abonnés, ce n'était pas le problème – même si certains, enfin certaines, étaient assez terrifiantes, il fallait se le dire mais ça restait une minorité. Non le plus agaçant, c'était les questions. Parce que Monsieur Bliicher partageait son stand avec un autre youtuber, Newtiteuf, avec qui il avait fait une série et avec qui il s'entendait bien et les fans, surtout les fans féminins, avaient commencé à le « shipper » avec lui. Bon, quand il s'agissait des vidéos ou de twitter, ça ne le dérangeait pas, il arrivait à gérer et même, cela l'amusait mais il était plus difficile de... mentir IRL. Parce que cacher que oui oui, il avait une relation avec Nt, devant tout le monde, en regardant ses abonnés droit dans les yeux, c'était un peu plus compliqué. Surtout quand monsieur Newtiteuf n'arrêtait pas de lui effleurer la main discrètement, que ce soit quand il lui piquait son stylo ou pour des raisons diverses et variés. C'est qu'il le narguait, le con !

Nt savait très bien qu'Unster avait du mal à garder un secret et il s'en amusait.

Et la journée avait été longue, encore plus avec toutes les taquineries dont il avait été la cible de la part de son comparse youtuber.

Il signa un dernier autographe avant de se lever pour parler à la foule encore amassée qui voulait le voir :

« Bonjour ! Désolé de vous dire ça alors que vous avez fait la queue pendant si longtemps mais je vais devoir faire une petite pause si je veux pas me choper une tendinite ! Euh... je vous propose d'aller visiter un peu et je reviendrais dans une petite heure je pense. Merci à tous ! »

Quelques protestations s'élevèrent mais la foule comprenait tout de même. Car si les abonnés avaient dû attendre des heures, Unster avait bien dû dédicacer pendant ces heures-là et ils le comprenaient.

Unster commença donc à s'éloigner du stand, après un petit regard vers Nt qui lui fit un signe de la main et il se rendit dans la zone V.I.P, dédiée aux invités de la convention. Il n'y avait que quelques personnes, qu'il ne connaissait pas bien donc il les salua de façon brève avant d'aller s'asseoir sur une chaise haute un peu plus loin après avoir pris une canette de thé glacé mise à disposition. Il l'ouvrit et en but une longue gorgée, s'autorisant enfin à souffler. Ses fans étaient géniaux mais mon dieu, c'était épuisant ! Il commença à tourner son poignet droit, dans l'espoir de faire diminuer la douleur causée par le trop grand nombre de signature qu'il avait dû faire.

Il s'autorisa à fermer légèrement les yeux, retenant sa tête sur la table haute qui lui faisait face. Il dut s'endormir car quelques instants plus tard, il sentit une pression sur sa main et un souffle chaud à son oreille. Il ouvrit les yeux doucement pour apercevoir Newtiteuf penché vers lui, avec un sourire.

« On se réveille, la belle aux bois dormants.

\- Qui est-ce que tu traites de fille ? Répondit la voix ensommeillée d'Unster. »

Il releva la tête de sa table et se frotta les yeux avec une main, l'autre étant toujours dans la main de son petit-ami. Celui-ci s'assit et se pencha pour déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres. Unsterblicher rougit furieusement avant de se rendre compte qu'ils étaient seuls et que ça ne posait donc pas de problème, personne n'allait découvrir leur relation. Il soupira et rapprocha la main de Newtiteuf de ses lèvres.

« J'en ai marre de devoir nous cacher... »

L'autre lui lança un regard doux avant de se lever et de le tirer vers lui, le forçant également à se mettre debout.

« On a qu'à arrêter alors. »

Unster lui lança un regard surpris :

« T'es sûr ? Tu sais que tout le monde va en parler après ?

\- Tu sais, y a plus ou moins tous nos abonnés qui rêvent qu'on soit ensemble alors bon, ça changera pas grand-chose, répondit Nt avec un sourire. »

Son compagnon lui répondit également avec un sourire et Newtiteuf commença à le tirer vers la sortie de la zone V.I.P.

« Attends, attends ! Tu veux faire ça maintenant ? S'exclama Unster, ne pouvant retenir sa surprise. »

L'autre ne lui envoya qu'un sourire alors qu'ils se révélaient à la foule, main dans la main. Au pire, qu'est ce qui pouvait leur arriver de mal, si ils étaient ensemble ?

* * *

En vrai, ça a été vachement plus ardu que ce que je pensais. J'espère que ça vous a plus et a demain pour le second prompt !  
Cœur sur vous,  
Eniwe.


	2. Cuddling somewhere

Bonjour !

Alors je voulais commencer par vous dire un énorme merci pour les reviews/favoris/follows ! J'ai longtemps hésité à poster mes écrits à vrai dire parce que j'ai toujours un peu peur du regard des autres mais je vois que vous êtes tous adorables, ça me fait chaud au cœur. Donc merci à vous !

 **Disclaimers** : Newtiteuf et Unsterbliicher s'appartiennent (pas genre entre eux – même si on en rêve – mais genre Unster s'appartient à lui-même et pareil pour Nt. Ouais. C'est ce que je voulais dire.). Si jamais ils veulent que je supprime ce que j'écris parce que ça les met mal-à-l'aise ou quoi que ce soit d'autre, je le ferais évidemment !

En réalité, si j'apprends qu'ils ont lut ça, je pense que je me pétrifierais de honte.

Je n'ai malheureusement pas eu l'occasion d'envoyer ce texte en correction donc je suis désolée pour les éventuelles fautes (je sais qu'il va y en avoir, je suis vraiment désolée pour ça !)

* * *

 **Cuddling somewhere. (Se câliner quelque part. (Oooh la traduction nulle !))**

Unster fixait le plafond de la chambre depuis bien une demi-heure maintenant. Il ne distinguait en réalité pas grand chose puisque la pièce était plongée dans l'obscurité mais l'idée était là : il n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil. Il sentit le corps allongé contre lui bouger un peu dans son sommeil profond. Newtiteuf enleva le bras qu'il avait mit par dessus le corps de son petit-ami pour se tourner de l'autre côté, lui présentant son dos. Unster souffla, sans un bruit, c'était sa chance ! Il se leva le plus discrètement qu'il pouvait du lit où ils étaient installés et enfila rapidement un peignoir par dessus son caleçon _(Et oui, je l'ai fais, vous ne rêvez pas.)_ avant de sortir de la chambre, fermant la porte doucement. Il se rendit jusque dans le salon et s'installa devant la télé, confortablement installé sur le canapé. Il commença à zapper les chaînes pour trouver quelque chose à regarder mais il se rendait compte qu'à deux heures du matin, il ne risquait pas d'y avoir grand-chose.

Au bout de dix minutes de zapping intensif, soupirant, il se leva pour chercher un DVD. Il fouilla dans sa collection, cherchant un film qu'il avait envi de regarder. Dans un geste un peu maladroit, ou peut-être était-ce la fatigue qui commençait à se faire sentir, il fit tomber un DVD qui entraîna les autres, qui étaient dans un équilibre précaire, à sa suite. Un boucan sans nom résonna dans le salon, et probablement dans tout l'appartement. Unster n'osa plus faire un mouvement, de peur d'encore faire une connerie qui pourrait réveiller l'autre habitant du lieu. Il écouta attentivement les possibles bruits de mouvements provenant de la chambre et quand il n'entendit rien, il se baissa pour ramasser les boites de films et les remettre en ordre.

Alors qu'il reposait le dernier DVD, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit doucement, le faisant un peu sursauté et dévoilant son petit-ami habillé seulement d'un caleçon.

« Nt ! Pardon, je t'ai réveillé ? »

Newtiteuf, encore à moitié endormi, hocha la tête pour lui répondre. Il se rapprocha de lui pour lui faire un câlin, posant sa tête fatiguée sur son épaule.

« Pourquoi t'es encore réveillé, Unster ?

\- Insomnie... marmonna-t-il. »

Il était fréquent que le youtuber fasse des insomnies et puisqu'il refusait de prendre des somnifères, il n'y avait pas beaucoup de solutions pour le faire dormir. Nt s'éloigna de lui et son copain pensa qu'il allait retourner se coucher mais au contraire, il alla s'asseoir sur le canapé.

« Alors ? On regarde quoi ? »

Unster sourit avant de choisir un film et de le mettre dans le lecteur prévu à cet effet. Il rejoignit ensuite Newtiteuf sur le canapé et se blottit contre lui, lui volant au passage un baiser. Il appuya sa tête sur l'épaule de l'autre et celui-ci passa son bras derrière ses épaules, le rapprochant encore plus de lui. Ils reportèrent tous les deux leur attention sur l'écran et bien vite, Nt se rendormit , alors que son compagnon appréciait un peu plus le câlin qu'il partageait et le bon film qu'il avait mit. Finalement, vers la moitié du film, en plein milieu d'une scène apparemment importante pour l'intrigue, Unster finit par fermer les yeux, lourds de fatigue et il s'endormit, toujours niché confortablement dans les bras de Newtiteuf.

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plus !

J'ai jamais l'impression de répondre aux prompts, c'est fou.

Un petit aparté, vous remarquez que je n'utilise jamais les vrais prénoms de Nt et Unster et en voilà l'explication : je ship en réalité leurs personnages « médiatiques », c'est à dire l'image qu'ils se donnent tous les deux sur youtube ou sur internet en général et jamais je ne me permettrais de les shipper comme des vrais personnes parce que leur vie privé ne regardent qu'eux évidemment (même si il m'arrive de bien rire quand quelqu'un fait une blague sur twitter du genre « Bon vous sortez quand ensemble ? », « Vous vous embrassez à la fin ? »). Du coup, je ne me permets pas de les appeler Julien et Sébastien. Voilà, je tenais juste à préciser ce point parce que je jugeais que c'était important de le faire.

Laissez pas à n'hésiter un commentaire ! (Aux personnes qui ont cette référence, je vous aime !)  
Cœur sur vous,  
Eniwe.


	3. Gaming

Bonjour !

Désolée de ne pas avoir pu poster vendredi et samedi mais c'est parce que samedi je suis allée à la Japan Expo et vendredi je devais tout préparé ! Du coup, je publierais trois chapitres aujourd'hui

J'espère que ça vous plaira.

Ah oui, je tiens à préciser que les différents one-shot n'ont rien à voir entre eux. Et même si les deux premiers peuvent prendre place dans une même histoire, celui-ci est complètement indépendant, dans le sens où Unster et Nt ne sortent pas encore ensemble dans celui-là contrairement aux deux autres.

Oh et rien à voir mais je trouve ça bizarre. Je reçois des mails quand vous laissez des reviews (encore une fois merci infiniment) mais quand je viens sur le site pour vous répondre, elles n'apparaissent pas. Désolée du coup de ne pas pouvoir vous répondre mais sachez que je les lis et qu'elles me font vraiment très plaisir.

 **Disclaimer** : Comme d'habitude, Unster et Nt sont leur propriété personnelle et si ils désirent que je supprime ce que j'écris, je le ferais évidemment. Oh et Minecraft est la propriété de Mojang ! Et les textes du dialogue sont directement pris de l'épisode 16 de intitulée « Rappelle toi des paroles un peu s'te plaît », l'interprétation quand à elle n'appartient qu'à moi.

Ce chapitre est corrigé ! Donc un grand merci à Meychin encore une fois ! (Elle me sauve la vie et vos yeux alors remerciez-là.)

* * *

 **Jour 3 - "Gaming"**

Newtiteuf était tranquillement installé sur sa chaise de bureau, les mains posés sur son clavier, son regard rivé sur Minecraft. Dans ses oreilles, il entendait, en plus des sons habituels du jeu, la voix enjouée d'Unsterbliicher, un autre youtuber avec qui il faisait une série judicieusement appelé, puisqu'elle se passait dans Minecraft et que la carte était composée... de jarre en verre !  
Avec son ami, il construisait un point d'eau afin de faire apparaître des poulpes, nécessaire pour se procurer le colorant noir, utile à l'accomplissement d'un objectif.  
Soudainement, Nt lança un sujet de conversation :

« Depuis que je fais une série avec toi, j'ai pleins de fanarts ! Tu les soudoies comment pour que tes abonnés t'en fassent en fait ? »

Unster lui répondit, complimentant sa communauté au passage.

« En fait, c'est simple, j'ai juste la meilleure communauté. »

La conversation dériva, à cause d'une simple phrase d'Unster qui lui fit piquer un énorme fard :

« Mais, euh, par contre, il y a beaucoup de fanarts homosexuels entre nous et bizarrement, j'aime beaucoup ça. »

Nt essaya discrètement de détourner la conversation, en gardant une voix assez calme – et cette capacité à rester calme le surprit – tout en gardant le même sujet pour ne pas que cela paraisse trop suspect.

« Ouais, mais, mais... Et en plus, y en a même de transsexuels, j'sais pas si t'as vu. »

Mais Unster n'en démordait pas, continuant par une dernière phrase d'aborder le sujet.

« Ah ouais ? J'ai pas vu ça. Moi, j'ai juste vu des trucs où on s'embrasse. »

Cela gênait de plus en plus Nt mais il essayait de ne rien laisser paraître dans sa voix. Il continua la conversation sur les autres fanarts et Unster finit par lui répondre que oui, il les avait vus pour lui laisser la chance de changer de sujet.  
De l'autre côté de l'écran et de ce simple jeu, Unsterbliicher jubilait. Si là, il n'avait pas été assez clair sur ses sentiments et bien, il ne savait plus quoi faire pour que Newtiteuf comprenne. Oui, il avait des sentiments pour lui et oui, ils s'étaient développés tellement tôt dans leur relation qu'Unster avait l'impression qu'ils avaient toujours existé.  
Il était quand même temps que l'autre s'en rende compte ! Enfin, Unster pouvait faire confiance à sa communauté pour insister sur ce point : maintenant qu'ils avaient parlé de leur « ship » dans une vidéo et qu'Unster avait avoué qu'il n'était pas contre l'idée - même si tout le monde penserait qu'il plaisantait, évidemment - il pouvait être sûr que ses abonnés allaient continuer à en parler, à faire des fanarts ou à écrire des fanfictions. Maintenant, il devait juste attendre que l'idée germe dans la tête de Nt, qu'il se rende compte que ils formeraient un beau couple tous les deux et ensuite il lui avouerait vraiment ses sentiments. Le plan était en marche.

* * *

J'ai littéralement finis d'écrire ça le samedi de la Japan Expo, à quelques mètres du stand où dédicaçaient Unster et Nt. Je crois que j'ai un problème. Désolée pour la taille de ce texte par contre, c'est misérable mais vu que j'étais pas mal occupée et que étonnement, le prompt ne m'a pas inspiré plus que ça... Ben voilà. Désolée !

D'ailleurs ! J'ai rencontré Unster, j'ai eu une photo et un câlin et j'ai pleuré toutes les larmes de mon corps tellement j'étais heureuse. Et donc oui, je peux vous le confirmer pour les personnes qui n'ont pas eu la chance de le rencontrer en vrai, il est adorable et méga beau ! Et drôle. Et super gentil. C'était le plus beau jour de ma vie ! J'ai rencontré Nt aussi ! Juste avant la fin, j'étais heureuse d'avoir pu lui parler un peu. Mais j'écrirais probablement un texte qui contera ma journée et que je publierais probablement, si ça vous intéresse.  
Cœur sur vous,  
Eniwe.


	4. On a date

Fuuuu. J'ai pas vu la journée passée et du coup, j'ai tardé à commencer à écrire ce deuxième one-shot. Il y a encore le troisième à faire mais si je n'ai vraiment pas le temps, vous en aurez deux demain à la place ! Encore une fois, désolée.

 **Disclaimer** : Encore et toujours, Unsterbliicher et Newtiteuf sont la propriété de chacun d'entre eux et si ce que j'écris les dérange, je l'enlèverais.

D'ailleurs, en parlant de ça, j'hésitais à leur demander sur Twitter si ça les dérangeait que des fans puissent écrire – enfin du coup, écrivent – des fanfictions sur eux. Du coup, je sais pas si je vais leur demander ou pas.

 **Attention** : ce texte traite d'homophobie !

Et encore un énorme merci à Meychin-chou pour la correction !

* * *

 **Jour 4 - « On a date » (A un rendez-vous.)**

C'était la pire soirée de leur vie. Le pire rendez-vous qui aurait pu arriver. En théorie.

Il y a environ deux heures de ça pourtant, tout se présentait très très bien. Newtiteuf était arrivé chez Unsterbliicher, plutôt bien habillé pour l'emmener dîner pour leur premier rendez-vous officiel. Il avait prévu de sortir le grand jeu : dîner cosy dans un bon restaurant puis film à une séance un peu tardive pour finir la soirée en beauté. Il avait tout prévu pour en mettre plein les yeux à l'autre youtuber. Parce qu'il voulait que tout cela se passe excellemment bien. Il voulait lui faire passer le meilleur rendez-vous de sa vie.

Malheureusement, rien n'avait semblé fonctionner comme il le fallait.

Déjà, premier pépin. A peine sortis de l'immeuble, impossible d'arrêter un taxi. Ils semblaient tous fuir le couple et cela agaça prodigieusement Nt. Quand enfin, après vingt minutes, un taxi voulut bien les prendre, ils tombèrent sur un chauffeur particulièrement... _charmant_.

La radio à fond qui diffusait les commentaires d'un match de foot, une cigarette à la bouche qui fit tousser Unster, tant l'odeur était présente dans le véhicule et la réflexion homophobe qui allait bien, à la fin du trajet, alors qu'ils avaient du supporté cet homme pendant une bonne vingtaine de minutes, alors que le trajet habituel en prenait seulement dix – c'est qu'il les avaient fais tourné, ce con.

« Allez les pds, amusez-vous bien. »

Nt se demanda comment ils avaient ne serait-ce que deviné qu'ils étaient, presque, un couple. Peut-être était-ce la tenue un peu trop habillée pour une simple soirée entre amis des deux ou bien le stress apparent dont Newtiteuf faisait preuve. Il n'empêche cela eu le don de l'agacer et il serait allé lui expliquer ce qu'il pensait si Unster ne l'avait pas tiré vers le bras en direction du restaurant quand il avait vu la colère dont il faisait preuve.

Il soupira et offrit un sourire à celui qui l'accompagnait pour lui dire qu'il s'était calmé avant de pénétrer dans le restaurant. Celui-ci était bondé et Nt se félicita d'avoir réservé. Alors que la serveuse les dirigeait à leur table quand le youtuber lui donna son nom, il ne put s'empêcher de remarquer les quelques regards qu'on leur lançait.

De la surprise.

Du dégoût.

Il se força à détourner le regard pour se concentrer sur la table où on les avait installés. C'était plutôt sobre mais assez joli et il remercia la serveuse quand elle leur tendit les menus, une fois assis.

Les autres clients semblèrent retourner à leur occupation et il réussit à engager une conversation légère avec Unster.

Malgré tout, au bout d'une heure à attendre qu'on vienne prendre leur commande – ils n'allaient pas pouvoir assister à leur film du coup – Nt se demanda ce qu'il se passait. Le restaurant avait beau être bondé, il était presque sûr que les personnes de cette table, pas très loin, étaient arrivés après eux et avaient déjà été servis.

Il remarqua ensuite que les serveurs semblaient éviter leur table. Il en interpella un, qui lui fit signe qu'il était occupé alors qu'il se dirigeait vers les cuisines.

Nt soupira et se leva, prêt à faire une scène pour ce manque totale d'irrespect et cette marque d'homophobie. Car il savait très bien pourquoi aucun des serveurs ne voulait les servir.

Néanmoins, Unster se leva également et lui prit la main.

« Sortons Nt, ça n'en vaut pas la peine. »

Lui aussi savait ce qu'il se passait mais contrairement à Nt, il avait décidé d'ignorer ce comportement haineux.

Newtiteuf le suivit hors du restaurant et ils se mirent à marcher dans les rues de Paris.

« Désolé Unster. Je voulais vraiment que cette soirée se passe bien. »

L'autre se tourna vers lui avec un sourire mais Nt put lire la déception dans ses yeux alors que sa bouche prononça un simple :

« Ne t'inquiètes pas. »

Le susnommé s'arrêta et tira sur le bras d'Unster pour que celui-ci se retourne et tombe dans ses bras. Il l'enlaça doucement.

« Je suis désolé. Je sais que... t'as pas l'habitude de _ça_. »

C'était vrai. C'était la première fois de sa vie qu'Unster éprouvait des sentiments pour un garçon et ça ne l'avait pas dérangé plus que ça, il pensait que l'amour était l'amour, peu importait le genre de la personne. Nt était plus habitué à rencontrer l'homophobie puisqu'il était déjà sortis avec des hommes dans le passé, s'identifiant assez ouvertement comme gay. Mais il ne voulait pas que son nouveau petit-ami, ou presque, subisse ce genre de comportement.

Ce dernier lui rendit son câlin, profitant des bras de l'autre youtuber et de l'odeur qu'il dégageait, si rassurante de son point de vue.

Alors qu'ils se séparèrent, Unster sourit à Nt avant de commencer à marcher, le tirant derrière lui.

« Où on va ? »

Il ne lui répondit pas, se contentant d'avancer.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent assis à une table d'un Macdonald's, leur commande sur un plateau devant eux, à se goinfrer de frites et d'un bon hamburger bien gras.

Quand Nt raccompagna Unster chez lui, à pied, la nuit n'étant pas trop fraîche, il était plutôt satisfait de sa soirée au final. Évidemment, elle ne s'était pas passée exactement comme il le voulait mais est-ce que cela importait vraiment ? Il avait passé une bonne soirée, avec la personne qu'il aimait.

Et alors qu'il se penchait pour l'embrasser, devant la porte de son immeuble, alors que des feux d'artifices explosèrent dans son estomac quand leurs lèvres se touchèrent, il pensa qu'il aurait bien d'autres occasions de faire passer de bonne soirée à Unster.

* * *

Yeah, finis ! Je vous avais promis trois chapitres aujourd'hui mais ça ne sera malheureusement pas possible. Du coup, comme aujourd'hui, vous en aurez droit à deux demain !

Encore une fois, merci de me lire, cela me fait extrêmement plaisir ! Je vous aime, je vous le dis pas assez !

Coeur sur vous,

Eniwe.


	5. Kissing

Bonjour !

Dès demain, on reprend le rythme de publication habituel d'un chapitre par jour !

J'ai une question : je suis vraiment la seule personne à écrire du Unty ? Parce qu'avec tous les fanarts, je m'attendais quand même à trouver plus de fanfictions !

Je voulais aussi vous prévenir qu'à partir de ce chapitre, je n'ai plus aucun scénario en tête, contrairement aux premiers donc ça peut très vite partir en cacahuète mais comme dit si bien le proverbe « Yolo ».

Bonne lecture !

 **Disclaimers** : Unsterbliicher et Newtiteuf ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas, c'est triste mais c'est la vie. Ils sont leur propriété personnelle et si ce que j'écris les dérange, je le supprimerais évidemment !

J'ai plus d'idée pour être original pour remercier Meychin donc tout simplement : merci pour la correction.

* * *

 **Jour 5 - « Kissing » (S'embrasser.)**

Il faisait affreusement chaud. La canicule, c'était la mort. Bon, il exagérait. Enfin, à peine, parce qu'il y avait quand même des vieux qui crevaient chaque année avec la chaleur de l'été. Donc, il exagérait pas trop. Juste pour lui.

Il n'était pas du tout allongé face contre le sol en carrelage froid de sa cuisine, simplement vêtu d'un caleçon non plus. C'était faux. Pas du tout la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait. Et dans laquelle son petit-ami le trouva d'ailleurs, quelques minutes plus tard.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches ? »

Seul un gémissement plaintif lui répondit et Newtiteuf se mit à rire de bon cœur. Il se pencha vers lui et lui posa une main fraîche en plein milieu de son dos. Un soupir de plaisir lui répondit alors.

« Comment tu fais pour avoir la main froide par cette chaleur, espèce de fou ?

J'avais ça dans la main, tout simplement. »

Unster se tourna légèrement vers lui pour regarder ce dont il parlait. C'était une petite bouteille d'eau glacée et le youtuber allongé la regarda comme une des sept merveilles du monde. En voyant son regard, Nt la lui tendit avec un sourire. Unster s'empressa de la prendre et la frotta contre sa joue. Un frisson le parcourut alors, tandis que le froid s'étendait au reste de son visage et à ses mains. Il laissa échapper un autre râle de bonheur.

« Nt, tu sais pas à quel point je t'aime ! »

Seul un rire lui répondit, alors que Nt passa à côté de lui pour se rendre au réfrigérateur, qui servait aussi de congélateur. Il en sortit un paquet de glace, des magnums pour être plus précis et les montra à Unster.

« Depuis quand il y a ça dans mon frigo ?

Depuis que je te les ai ramenées ce matin, alors que tu dormais encore. »

Unster se releva et s'approcha de Nt.

« Je te ferais bien un câlin, mais j'ai beaucoup trop chaud pour ça. »

Un sourire plus tard et ils étaient tous les deux installés dans le canapé du salon à manger leur glace.

« Non mais quand même, j'aimerais te remercier pour ça. »

Nt se tourna vers lui, après avoir déposé le bâtonnet de sa glace maintenant terminée sur la table basse.

« C'est pas la peine, Unster. Je t'ai juste ramené une glace.

Ouais mais je crevais littéralement de chaud, répondit-il en posant également le bâton de sa glace. »

Il sembla réfléchir plusieurs secondes avant de s'exclamer :

« Je sais ! »

Il s'approcha un peu de Nt, sans pour autant le toucher et se pencha vers lui, jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres se touchent. Puis il se pencha encore plus pour amorcer un véritable baiser avec son petit ami. Alors que sa langue se faufilait pour trouver sa jumelle, il se dit qu'il avait fait le bon choix pour le remercier : la bouche de Nt était fraîche, grâce à la glace qu'il venait de manger.

Il s'éloigna plusieurs secondes après et se mit à avoir un grand sourire.

« C'est frais. J'ai une autre idée ! »

Il se leva d'un bond, alla dans la cuisine rapidement et revient quelques instants plus tard avec un bol remplis de glaçons.

« Alors, voyons voir... »

Il prit un glaçon d'une taille moyenne, c'est à dire pas trop grand, et le mit dans sa bouche avant de s'approcher une nouvelle fois de Nt et de l'embrasser, faisant passer le glaçon dans la bouche de son petit ami avec sa langue. La fraîcheur du glaçon se diffusa dans sa bouche et dans celle de Nt, qui laissait Unster faire ses élucubrations bien gentiment. Ils continuèrent ce manège pendant longtemps et Unster ne se plaignit plus de la chaleur du reste de la journée.

Décidément, il n'y avait rien de mieux pour combattre la chaleur qu'un bon baiser glacé.

* * *

Tadaaa~ Je suis littéralement en train de mourir de chaud ! Et mon ordi encore plus. J'espère qu'il va survivre à l'été quand même.

En vérité, les bouteilles d'eau glacé, c'est la vie. Vraiment. J'en ai une à côté de moi au moment où je vous écris et je vous conseille de faire ça. Mettez-vous une petite bouteille d'eau plate au congélateur pendant quelques heures, c'est génial ! (Il devrait y avoir un jingle « Les trucs et astuces d'Eniwe pour combattre la chaleur quand on est littéralement Jack Frost, c'est à dire un esprit du froid et de la neige ! ». Comment ça, c'est trop long ? )

J'espère que vous supportez la chaleur plus que moi quand même. Parce que moi je ne supporte pas du tout l'été. Rendez-moi l'hiver !

Cœur sur vous,  
Eniwe.


	6. Wearing eachothers' clothes

Bonjour !

Alors, ce chapitre marque le passage de cette fanfiction du rating K au rating T pour cause de lime et d'allusions sexuelles assez poussé ! Donc voilà. J'espère que ça vous plaira, je n'ai pas souvent écris de lime ou des smuts. Je tiens aussi à préciser que je ne réponds qu'à moitié au prompt, en espérant que cela ne vous dérange pas trop.

Bonne lecture !

 **Disclaimers** : Unsterbliicher et Newtiteuf sont leur propriété personnelle et si ce que j'écris les dérange (d'autant plus avec ce chapitre), je le supprimerais bien évidemment !

Je n'ai pas eu le temps de faire corriger ce chapitre donc désolée pour les fautes !

* * *

 **Jour 6 - "Wearing eachothers' clothes" (Porter les vêtements de l'autre.)**

Unster tomba sur le matelas, tirant à sa suite Newtiteuf par le col de sa chemise, happant avidement ses lèvres des siennes dans un baiser fiévreux. Nt passa rapidement ses mains sous le t-shirt de son amant, effleurant son torse de ses mains habiles, faisant monter un gémissement de plaisir dans la gorge d'Unster.  
Leurs baisers avaient le goût de l'alcool et tout deux savait que l'autre avait l'esprit bien trop embrumé pour penser correctement. Est-ce que cela les déranger ? Pas le moins du monde. Il semblait qu'ils avaient attendu ça depuis tellement de temps que les circonstances, pas vraiment idéal quand on pensait qu'ils étaient tellement bourrés qu'ils ne s'en souviendraient probablement pas le lendemain, n'importaient pas. Seul importait le corps de l'autre, le corps chaud et désirable de l'autre et les baisers, le plaisir qui montait en chacun d'eux.

Nt retira avec rapidité le t-shirt de son amant et commença à déposer des baisers dans son coup, pour descendre plus bas et se diriger vers les clavicules plutôt marquées d'Unster. Il continua son chemin de baiser jusqu'à son torse mais avant de pouvoir descendre plus bas, vers la zone qui l'intéressait le plus du corps qui lui faisait face à cet instant, celui-ci agrippa ses épaules pour l'éloigner, commençant à déboutonner sa chemise pour la retirer et la jeter plus loin dans la pièce. Il rapprocha ensuite le torse de son compagnon du sien, savourant la peau nue contre la sienne, et embrassa Newtiteuf avec ardeur.

Alors que les deux sentaient le plaisir qu'ils faisaient ressentir à l'autre par le frottement de leur deux entre-jambes et aux gémissements et autres soupirs qu'ils poussaient, la dure réalité les rattrapa. Un bruit sourd provenant du salon les fit sursauter et s'éloigner, coupant leur baiser.

" Merde... poussa Unster."

Il se souvint que dans la pièce d'à côté, c'est à dire son salon, se trouvait quelques invités. Des amis à lui et à Newtiteuf qui serait surement choqué de les retrouver dans une telle situation, tout deux à moitié nus, allongé dans un lit, sur le point de passer à l'acte. Newtiteuf fut plus rapide à réagir que lui. Il se leva, agrippa le premier haut qui lui passait par la main et l'enfila avant de sortir de la pièce, essayant de calmer son érection qui heureusement, avec son jean, n'était pas trop visible. Unster attendit quelques minutes avant de faire de même. Il agrippa le haut qui était par terre et jura. C'était la chemise de Newtiteuf. Ce qui voulait dire que celui-ci avait enfilé son t-shirt, le trop grand taux d'alcool dans son sang ayant probablement provoqué cette confusion, liée à la panique de la situation. Il fouilla rapidement dans son armoire pour mettre un haut qui lui appartenait, espérant que personne ne se rende compte que Newtiteuf portait le haut que le propriétaire des lieux portait plus tôt dans la soirée.

Il finit par atterrir dans le salon où était réunis ses autres invités. Quelques uns étaient déjà endormis, assommé par l'alcool mais il retrouva un Newtiteuf rouge comme une tomate subir les questions gênantes de Siphano, en voyage à Paris pour quelques jours et de Superbrioche, entouré par les bras de son petit-ami, Rosgrim. Des bouteilles de vodka, de whisky, des cannettes de bières et des bouteilles vides de boissons non alcoolisés jonchaient le sol du salon. Quand les personnes encore réveillés remarquèrent Unster dans entrebâillement de la porte, Newtiteuf détourna le regard, encore plus rouge si c'était possible, tandis que Siphano lui posa une question :

"Alors, Unster ? Tu t'es bien amusé avec Nt ?"

Alors qu'Unster lui disait qu'il ne voyait pas du tout de quoi il parlait, Brioche renchérit :

"Tu vas me dire qu'il ne s'est rien passé alors que Nt porte ton t-shirt ?"

Nt commença à balbutier, cherchant une excuse acceptable alors qu'Unster, garda tout son calme, réussit à mentir :

"Il s'est vomis dessus, à cause de l'alcool. Donc il est rentré quand je me changeais, à cause de la transpi' et a prit le premier t-shirt qui lui passait sous la main. Donc, celui-là, finit-il en pointant le haut de Newtiteuf."

Siphano voulut continuer cette conversation quand un des invités allongés au sol se redressa précipitamment en hurlant, attirant l'attention de ceux encore réveillés mais étrangement, ne réveillant pas les autres. Alors que Siph, Bri et Rosgrim commençaient à se moquer de lui, Unster déposa sa main sur celle posée au sol de Nt, lui lança un regard.

Ils allaient devoir en parler le lendemain, quand leurs corps auront éliminer tout l'alcool qu'ils avaient ingéré.

* * *

Oui, je suis en retard et oui, si un autre prompt me permet d'écrire la suite, je le ferais ! Il est tard et j'ai probablement laissé passer beaucoup de fautes ou de mauvaises tournures de phrases ou des répétitions ou quoi que ce soit d'autres et je m'en excuse. Je tenais absolument à publier ce soir.

J'espère que ça vous a plu tout de même !

Cœur sur vous,  
Eniwe.


	7. Cosplaying

Je pleure …. De joie !

Bon, je pleure pas vraiment. Mais j'ai vraiment les larmes aux yeux. Parce que je vous aime. Vous êtes les meilleurs et je suis très très faible face aux compliments, un jour vous allez me tuer.  
Non mais vraiment, je sais même pas comment vous remercier pour toutes les gentilles choses qu'on m'a dites depuis que je publie mes fanfics. J'arrête pas de vous dire que je vous aime mais c'est même en dessous de la vérité ! J'ai jamais été aussi heureuse que quand je lis vos messages, vous êtes tous adorables !  
Surtout que l'écriture est ma passion depuis tellement longtemps maintenant et quand je lis des fanfics tellement bien écrite, j'ai juste l'impression que ce que j'écris c'est à un niveau bien trop bas et au final, vous m'apportez une preuve du contraire et je vous en suis infiniment reconnaissante. Bon, je vais arrêter parce qu'en écrivant ça, je vais vraiment me mettre à pleurer.

 **Disclaimers** : Unsterbliicher et Newtiteuf sont la propriété de chacun d'entre eux et si ce que j'écris les dérange, je le supprimerais, bien évidemment. **Petit spoil !** Spider-man et Deadpool sont la propriété de Marvel et oui, je me suis totalement inspirée d'une photo de Nt pour écrire ça ! **(Fin du petit spoil !)**

Désolée pour les personnes qui ne sont pas familier avec l'univers que je vais aborder ! Milles excuses !

Un grand merci à Meychin une nouvelle fois pour la correction !

* * *

 **Jour 7 - « Cosplaying »**

La silhouette observait la ville qui s'étendait sous ses yeux. En haut d'un immeuble de la ville, un masque dans la main, il scrutait les rues et les bâtiments, se concentrant pour tenter de sentir si quelque chose se passait. Mais cette nuit était plutôt calme. Il lui semblait même que les voitures ne traversaient pas les routes avec la même ardeur que d'habitude, dans cette grande ville « qui ne dort jamais ».  
Mais ses sens lui firent rapidement tourner la tête quand il sentit une présence dans son dos.

« Spideyyyyyy~ hurla la personne qui venait d'arriver, en lui sautant sur le dos. »

Ce que l'homme araignée avait prévu, il esquiva donc, laissant l'homme qui venait de l'agresser tomber de l'immeuble. Heureusement pour lui, mais pas pour Spider-man, il se rattrapa habilement au bord avec une main avant de se hisser de nouveau sur le toit.

« C'était méchant ça, _baby boy_ ! Tu dis même pas bonjour à ton n'amoureux ? »

Spider-man soupira.

« Arrête ça Unster. Je suis pas d'humeur pour te supporter cette nuit. »

Le dénommé Unster pencha la tête du côté, à l'image de ces filles japonaises dans leur bande-dessinée quand elles étaient confuses ou curieuses.

« Tu m'aimes plus alors ? »

Spider-man le frappa violemment sur le haut du crâne, rougissant violemment.

« Arrête de dire des conneries, Deadpool !

\- J'ai plus le droit à Unster maintenant... Juste un froid et sinistre « Deadpool ». T'es pas très gentil mon Nt d'amour. »

Newtiteuf soupira quand l'autre prononça son vrai prénom. Ils avaient bataillés des mois durant à ce sujet : Unster voulait le savoir à tout prix et Nt tenait à garder son identité secrète. Mais quand le mercenaire le sauva, un soir, alors qu'il essayait de sauver des otages d'un gang mafieux, Nt lui révéla son visage et son prénom. Il lui devait bien ça, en échange de sa vie.  
Mais il n'appréciait pas quand il l'utilisait pour autant.

« Tu veux quoi, Unster ? Demanda-t-il, avec toute la gentillesse dont il était capable quand il était en présence du mercenaire qui lui tapait sur le système.

\- Je voulais juste une chose, mon Spidey ! »

Unster se rapprocha doucement de lui, en retirant son masque rouge et noir. Il découvrit son visage, plutôt beau, avec des yeux bruns et des cheveux de la même couleur. Nt se demanda un instant ce que l'autre lui voulait mais un de ses sens, propre des araignées ne l'alerta pas donc il se laissa faire.  
Ce qu'il regretta quelques secondes plus tôt quand celui-ci déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il profita de la surprise de l'araignée pour les laisser quelques secondes avant de se reculer, évitant le poing de Newtiteuf avec un grand sourire.

« Je te vois plus tard, Spidey~ »

Le mercenaire s'éloigna en courant, sans prêter une once d'attention au super-héros et aux insultes qu'il lui lançait.

De nouveau seul, Nt se tourna vers la ville et posa ses doigts sur ses lèvres qui finirent par esquisser un sourire. Il remit son masque et lança une toile sur le building d'en face. Alors qu'il sautait dans le vide, fermement accroché à la toile, un seul mot sortit de sa bouche.

« Idiot. »

* * *

J'adore le Spideypool. Et quand j'ai vu Nt sur une photo twitter en costume de Spider-man, j'ai tout de suite pensé à faire un crossover Unty/Spideypool et du coup, j'en ai profité pour écrire ce prompt ! Désolée une nouvelle fois pour ceux qui ne sont pas familier avec cet univers !

Bon techniquement, ça n'y répond pas vraiment mais je m'inspire d'un cosplay donc on peut considérer ça dans le thème, non ?

J'aurais fini pile à temps pour le début du live 24H de Newtiteuf, je suis contente !

J'espère que ça vous a plu et je voulais encore une fois vous remercier pour toutes les gentilles remarques ainsi que les favoris/follows ! Ne serait-ce que savoir que vous lisez me fait extrêmement plaisir !

Cœur sur vous,

Eniwe.


	8. Hanging out with friends

Oui je sais, je n'ai pas publié hier. Mais j'ai des raisons! Deux pour être précise !  
Déjà, je regardais le live de Nt ! Parce qu'il était bien cool ! Et que du coup, j'étais crevée (même si j'ai dormi, je vais pas vous mentir, j'ai pas regardé les 24h entières) et en plus, à 21h, fin du live, j'avais plus du tout envie d'écrire. Ce qui m'amène à ma deuxième raison : le prompt ne m'inspirait pas le moins du monde. Parce que j'ai quand même tenté d'écrire. Et c'était très nul. (Pour ceux qui se demandent, le prompt était « Shopping » et même si j'avais quelques idées, elle ne me semblait pas assez bonne à la réalisation). Mais du coup, je ne veux pas vous laisser avec un chapitre en moins ! Donc, je vous propose de m'envoyer des prompts, que ce soit un nom, un verbe ou même une phrase, et j'écrirais celui qui m'inspirera le plus et je le publierais quand le challenge sera fini ! Et je ferais ça à chaque fois que je ne répondrais pas au challenge ! J'espère que ça vous va !

 **Disclaimers** : Et non, Unsterbliicher et Newtiteuf ne m'appartiennent toujours pas et c'est toujours aussi triste. Et c'est pareil pour toutes les personnes citées qui sont pas mal nombreuses dans ce texte puisque le prompt l'oblige !

Pas de correction pour l'instant donc désolée pour les fautes !

* * *

 **Jour 8 - « Hanging out with friends » (Traîner avec des amis.)**

Il avait fallut d'innombrables tentatives pour enfin arriver à faire sortir Newtiteuf de chez lui. Il n'était jamais contre des soirées avec des amis, surtout si c'était dans un bar, en petit comité. Mais depuis ce _fameux soir_ , il n'osait plus le faire, de peur de le croiser, _lui_.  
Parce qu'il s'en souvenait. L'alcool n'avait pas eu bon de ses souvenirs et sa mémoire était toujours aussi vivace.  
La sensation de son torse contre ses mains, ses baisers sur ses lèvres, son odeur enivrante tout autour de lui... Oui, il s'en souvenait.

Et il n'était même pas sur qu'il aurait préféré le contraire. Après tout, il rêvait de ça depuis pas mal de temps maintenant. Unsterbliicher. C'était son ami. Mais tant d'autres sentiments l'emplissaient à son sujet qu'il n'avait jamais eu cette simple étiquette à ses yeux. Non, il était bien plus. Et le seul souvenir de leur presque-nuit ensemble était la seule chose à laquelle Nt pouvait se raccrocher pour combler ses espoirs les plus fous. Il était persuadé qu'Unster ne s'intéresserait jamais à lui. A son corps peut-être, et l'alcool avait beaucoup aidé, mais il ne voulait pas être un simple plan-cul, ce qui risquerait en plus de briser leur amitié. Non, il voulait plus. Beaucoup plus de la part d'Unster.  
Mais il se savait égoïste. Pourquoi son cœur ne pouvait-il pas se contenter d'être son ami ? Pourquoi se gonfler-t-il à chaque fois que l'autre youtuber lui parlait, prononçait son prénom, à chaque fois qu'il entendait son rire ?  
Mais Nt ne voulait pas oublier. Cependant, ses souvenirs le faisaient éviter Unster parce qu'il était presque sur qu'aux souvenirs de ses gémissements et soupirs de plaisir, il ne pourrait retenir son envie devant lui. En plus, il n'avait pas apprécier sa réaction. Il avait voulu en reparler le soir-même mais dès le lendemain, il s'était comporté devant Nt comme à l'accoutumé et en vérité, ça lui avait brisé le cœur. Est-ce qu'il le regrettait mais n'osait pas en parler pour ne pas briser leur amitié ? Est-ce qu'il avait oublié ? Dans les deux cas, Newtiteuf serait sur de lui en vouloir.

Ils avaient donc commencé tous les deux à s'éviter. Newtiteuf ne sortait plus et Unster faisait de même, comme si il ressentait le malaise de son ami. Ils avaient peur de se croiser, puisqu'ils avaient des amis en communs. Ils ne tournaient même plus leur série sur Minecraft et Unster avait même prétexté qu'il avait trop de travail pour ne pas se rendre au live vingt-quatre heures de Nt et BlacKkdream et les abonnés se demandaient ce qu'il se passait. Ce à quoi les deux répondaient généralement que c'était la faute à un problème d'horaire, qu'ils n'étaient jamais libre en même temps pour pouvoir tourner.  
Le seul contact que Newtiteuf gardait avec l'homme qu'il aimait, c'était ses tweets et ses vidéos. Parce qu'il ne pouvait se passer d'écouter sa voix, lui qui semblait toujours si enjoué sur ses enregistrements et qui était si drôle. Plusieurs fois, Nt se surprenait à rire ou à sourire en l'écoutant déblatérer ses bêtises habituelles et le manque qui s'en faisait ressentir le plongeait ensuite dans une profonde tristesse. Alors, le cœur lourd, il continuait de regarder la vidéo, profitant simplement des intonations de voix d'Unster, celles qu'il appréciait tant.  
Il se faisait du mal en faisant cela mais il n'arrêtait pourtant pas, même en toute connaissance de cause.

Alors cet après-midi là, quelques semaines après l'incident, quelques jours après son live épuisant de vingt-quatre heures, quand BlacKkdream lui proposa d'aller boire un coup avec quelques autres personnes, Nt était un peu méfiant.

« Il y aura qui précisément ? Lui demanda-t-il, par téléphone.

\- Normalement, Bytell, Cilou, Sunnimada, Néo, Edo, M5, toi et moi. Enfin, si tu viens. »

Le youtuber hésita quelques instants. Si il n'y avait pas Unster, ça allait non ? Sentant son hésitation, Black ajouta :

« Aller, viens ! Ça fait longtemps qu'on s'est pas vu IRL ! On va fêter le bac de Cilou !

\- Et tes points de retard aussi ? Plaisanta Nt. »

Il entendit Black râler de l'autre côté du combiné mais son ami avait réussi à le convaincre.

« C'est bon, je viens !

\- Cool, mec ! On se rejoint à l'endroit habituel du coup ? »

Nt acquiesça et Black raccrocha après lui avoir dis au revoir.  
Le soir-même, il se rendit dans le bar habituel. Il était vingt-et-une heures et quelques minutes quand il arriva et pour un vendredi soir, le bar n'était pas particulièrement bondé ce qui le ravit. Il n'était pas d'humeur à être entouré par une foule aujourd'hui. Il ne l'avait plus été depuis quelques semaines.  
Il repéra Black à une table avec presque tout le monde, il manquait simplement Cilou et Sunnimada.  
Bytell lui fit un signe de la main, le priant de se ramener. Il prit place autour de la table, dos à la porte d'entrée et la conversation s'engagea d'elle-même avec ses amis.  
Alors que sa commande arriva, il vit les autres se redresser pour regarder derrière lui.

Black lâcha :

« Ah ! Vous avez réussi à le convaincre finalement ! »

Nt se retourna avec un sourire pour saluer les nouveaux arrivants. Cependant, en se retournant, le premier visage qu'il aperçut fut celui d'Unster. Un Unster gêné et qui évitait son regard. Nt ne laissa rien paraître et se tourna vers Sunn et Cilou pour leur faire la bise puis quand elles allèrent dire bonjour aux autres, il se retrouva seul avec Unster. Il lui tendit la main, avec un petit sourire, totalement faux, accroché au visage.

« Salut. »

Unster lui prit la main et quand leurs peaux se touchèrent, tous les souvenirs de cette nuit-là semblèrent remonter en eux. Ils brisèrent leur poignée de main et se regardèrent chacun avec des yeux écarquillés et Unster avait le rouge aux joues. Nt savait qu'il s'en souvenait. Cette réalisation lui brisa le cœur un peu plus, tous les maigres espoirs auxquels il se raccrochait s'envolèrent en éclat. Il voulut pleurer, hurler mais il réussit à se composer un visage fermé.  
Alors qu'Unster se faisait agressé par le reste des garçons présents, qui voulaient le saluer, Nt retourna s'asseoir à sa place et but une longue gorgée de bière. Est-ce que la fuite était une décision acceptable ? Non, n'est-ce pas ? Pas au bout de seulement dix minutes. Et si il le faisait, Unster allait être persuadé que c'était parce qu'il était là, ce qui n'était pas du tout faux.  
Ses amis reprirent place autour de la table, ne laissant plus qu'une place, à sa gauche, pour Unster, qui s'assit, toujours en évitant le regard de Nt. Il se plongea dans une discussion avec Cilou et Sunn, à sa gauche. Newtiteuf rebut une longue gorgée de bière, plongé dans ses pensées. Mais quand Black lui tapa à l'épaule pour qu'il se joigne à la conversation, il le fit, ravalant une gorgée d'alcool pour faire passer le malaise qui l'habitait.

La soirée défila et l'heure pour les autres de partir arriva. Il ne resta bien vite que Black, Unster et Nt. Mais Black devait rentrer et les deux autres n'avaient pas vraiment envie de rester seul, tous les deux. Enfin, en tout cas, Unster n'avait pas vraiment envie de rester avec Newtiteuf qui, depuis sa quatrième bière, ne faisait que le fixer. Cela le mettait mal-à-l'aise et étrangement, cela fit plaisir à Nt. Black finit donc par partir, les laissant tous les deux là.  
Après quelques minutes de silence gêné où Unster essayait d'éviter le regard de son confrère youtuber mais où il sentait que celui-ci faisait exactement le contraire, il finit par briser ce silence trop pesant, tout en se levant :

« Bon... Je crois que je vais y aller, il se fait tard. »

Mais Nt en avait décidé autrement. Peu importe qu'il lui brise le cœur une bonne fois pour toute, c'en était assez, il voulait des réponses. Il voulait mettre toute cette histoire au clair, arrêter le malaise qu'il y avait entre eux-deux. Et si cela marquait la fin de leur amitié... Non, il ne voulait pas penser à ça maintenant.

Il lui attrapa le bras avant qu'il ne s'éloigne.

« Attends, Unster ! »

Celui-ci se tourna vers lui et Nt plongea dans son regard. Il y voyait beaucoup de choses. Beaucoup de choses qu'il ne comprenait pas. De la surprise, de la gêne et un peu de tristesse.

« Unster... »

C'était un simple murmure. Il posa sa main sur son épaule et le rapprocha de lui pour l'enlacer doucement, tendrement.

« Unster, écoute. Je... Je veux pas qu'il y est ce malaise entre nous. »

Il sentit l'autre hésiter contre lui avant de le serrer à son tour.

« Moi non plus, Nt. »

C'était un souffle chaud contre son oreille. Et cela fit monter en lui tout le désir qu'il ressentait pour son ami.

« Unster ! »

Il l'éloigna de lui, le tenant par les épaules à bout de bras et le regardant droit dans les yeux. Il n'aurait jamais penser avoir le courage de faire ça. C'était la deuxième fois que l'alcool l'aidait dans sa relation avec celui qu'il aimait. Il souffla, réunissant tout le courage dont il pouvait faire preuve et se lança :

« Je suis désolé pour l'autre fois. Et c'est pas du tout parce que je le regrette, non, c'est plutôt parce que j'aurais pas du faire ça. T'es hétéro toi et moi, ben, je le suis pas et tu le sais très bien mais... ce que je veux dire, c'est que j'ai toujours voulu faire ça avec toi. Enfin, c'est pas parce que je suis un pervers, hein, et je voulais pas qu'il y ai l'alcool dans l'équation, non, c'est plutôt parce que, depuis qu'on se connaît, ben, tu vois, j'ai des sentiments pour toi et puis... »

Unster le coupa en posant sa main subitement sur sa bouche, les yeux écarquillés, perdu dans la tirade de Nt. Celui-ci le regardait, de l'espoir dans les yeux et tout l'amour qu'il portait pour lui se reflétait dans ses iris. Il était sincère, même si sa déclaration avait été très confuse.

Unster le regarda encore un instant puis il ferma les yeux et soupira. Quand il les ré-ouvrit, quelques longues secondes plus tard que Nt sentait comme si une sentence allait être prononcé, un sourire se forma sur ses lèvres.

« Et c'est sensé être moi, le bavard. »

Il enleva sa main de la bouche de Nt et celui-ci prit son inspiration pour redire quelque chose. Mais il fut coupé. Cette fois-ci, ce n'était pas la main d'Unster qui coupa son élan mais ses lèvres. Oh, ses lèvres ! Elles lui avaient manqué. Beaucoup. Beaucoup trop.  
Et en cet instant, plus rien d'autres que ses lèvres contre les siennes ne comptaient. Ni l'endroit où il était. Ni les gens autour d'eux. Seul comptait l'autre, seul comptait leur baiser, l'odeur de l'autre, le désir, le plaisir et la joie immense qui explosait dans leurs cœurs. Ils s'étaient enfin trouvé, enfin avoué. Et il était temps !

* * *

Aaaah, c'est le plus long prompt que j'ai écris ! (Du coup, j'ai pas publié hier mais vous avez le droit au prompt le plus long et vous avez le droit de m'en envoyer, c'est tout bénef' non ?) Alors, au début, j'ai été super inspiré, jusqu'à me dire qu'à seize heures, j'allais avoir finis. Puis, j'ai fais une pause. Puis, j'ai galéré. Mais, c'est finis, enfin ! Et je suis contente !  
Et pour ceux qui ne l'auraient pas remarqué ou qui se poseraient la question, c'est bien la suite du chapitre six parce que voilà, j'avais envie et ça en méritait une.  
Et je sais pas trop quoi vous dire pour conclure à part un immense merci de suivre ma fic et de l'apprécier autant, vous êtes tous fous et je vous aime très très fort.

N'oubliez pas de m'envoyer des prompts et de me dire ce que vous en avez pensé !

Cœur sur vous,  
Eniwe.


	9. With animal ears

Bonjour !

J'ai rien à dire aujourd'hui, c'est rare. Du coup, encore un immense merci à vous tous et je vous fais un gros bisou baveux, mes amours !

 **Disclaimers** : Bonjour, ceci est un disclaimer. Parce qu'il est de bons tons de préciser que Messieurs Bliicher et Newtiteuf ne sont ici qu'en tant qu'invités et qu'ils ne m'appartiennent aucunement, même si j'en rêverais. Si ils désirent que mes textes soient censurés, il est d'une évidence sans nom que cela sera fait sous leur demande.

Pas de correction aujourd'hui non plus donc désolée pour les fautes !

* * *

 **Jour 9 - « With animal ears » (Avec des oreilles d'animaux.)**

Newtiteuf se réveilla doucement. Il n'ouvrit pas immédiatement les yeux, profitant encore du confort dans lequel il était installé et du corps chaud blotti contre lui. Gentiment, il tâtonna pour trouver ses cheveux, les caressant tendrement et posa un baiser sur sa tête. Alors que ses mouvements bougés sur le crâne de son petit-ami, le réveillant au passage, il finit par sentir quelque chose d'étrange entre ses doigts.  
Intrigué, il finit par ouvrir les yeux et les baissa pour observer Unsterblicher, encore à moitié endormis et blottis contre son torse.  
Quelques instants plus tard, la réalisation frappa Nt et un hurlement le prit. Se levant précipitamment, il faillit tomber du lit avant de pointer Unster du doigt avec un regard choqué. Celui-ci, alerté par le cri puissant que son copain avait poussé, était maintenant pleinement réveillé et lui jeté un regard curieux.

« Tu sais que ça fait quatre mois qu'on sort ensemble et c'est maintenant que ma tête te fait peur ? »

Nt ne réussit même pas à prononcer un mot, tout ce qu'il fit fut des mouvements pointant le haut du crâne d'Unster.

« Quoi, j'ai un insecte sur la tête ? Tu viens de remarquer que je peux pas être parfaitement coiffé au réveil ? Désolé de briser tes rêves, mon chou, mais ma coupe de cheveux parfaite demande du travail. »

En voyant que son petit-ami continuait ses mouvements de main sans répondre, Unster commença un peu à s'énerver :

« Mais quoi à la fin ? »

Il se leva et se posta devant Nt qui tenta tant bien que mal de se calmer.

« Tu... T'as des... trucs sur la tête.

\- Des trucs ? »

Unster posa sa main sur son crâne, tâtant toute la surface de ses cheveux à la recherche de ce « truc ». Il finit par sentir une longue oreille agile et touffue entre ses doigts fins. L'incompréhension pouvait se lire sur son visage surtout quand il sembla comprendre qu'il ne sentait pas seulement l'oreille dans ses doigts mais également la sensation de ses doigts sur son oreille. Rapidement, il courut jusqu'à la salle de bain, suivis par Newtiteuf. Il se regarda dans le miroir et deux détails le choquèrent particulièrement. Sur le haut de son crâne s'étendait deux oreilles pointus et couvertes de poils roux, à l'instar des oreilles d'un renard.

« Qu'est-ce que... »

Alors que la réalisation le prenait, un hurlement déchira les tympans de Nt.

« Mais c'est quoi ce bordel ? Hurla Unster. »

Nt soupira et s'avança vers lui, palpant doucement ses oreilles.

« C'est trop bizarre. Elles paraissent si réel.

\- Parce qu'elles le sont, crétin, répondit son copain alors qu'il commençait à rougir, une sensation de plaisir se diffusant à partir du haut de son crâne. »

Remarquant le changement dans la couleur de l'épiderme du youtuber, Nt eut un petit sourire.

« Tu sens quand je fais ça ? »

Il accompagna son geste d'une caresse à l'arrière de son oreille de renard droite. Un gémissement incontrôlé sortit de la bouche d'Unster qui piqua un fard plus fort que précédemment.  
Le sourire du youtuber pokémon se fit encore plus grand alors qu'il continuait ses caresses, faisant augmenté la température du corps d'Unster et le nombre de ses soupirs de plaisir.  
Il se colla à son dos, le poussant contre l'évier sur lequel le redstoner dut s'appuyer.

« Je sens qu'on va bien s'amuser, en fait. »

* * *

J'avais pas envie d'écrire un lime/lemon donc j'arrête ça là. Au départ, c'était sensé être du pur fluff bien guimauve et puis, j'ai changé d'envie en cours de route. Bon, il est assez court, bien plus que le précèdent parce que je n'ai pas le temps d'écrire plus aujourd'hui mais je l'aime bien quand même.  
Et je remercie Miss Naaf pour l'idée absolument parfaite du renard ! J'étais partie sur un chat mais sérieusement, Unster en renard, on fait pas mieux !

Oh et anecdote d'écriture : les quatre mois ne sont pas en détail aléatoire. C'est assez facile de trouver ce que ça représente et si vous le trouvez, dîtes le moi !

Cœur sur vous,  
Eniwe.


	10. Wearing kigurumis

Je vous aime !  
C'est tout ce que je vous dirais aujourd'hui ! (Et aussi que le texte est assez court malheureusement.)

 **Disclaimers** : Unsterbliicher et Newtiteuf sont leur propriété personnelle et si ce que je fais les dérange, je l'enlèverais, évidemment.

Je n'ai pas pu faire appel à ma gentille correctrice aujourd'hui donc désolée pour les fautes !

* * *

 **Jour 10 - Wearing kigurumis (Porter des kigurumis.)**

« Non ! »

Unsterbliicher croisa les bras sur son torse, regardant avec mécontentement son petit-ami. Il fusilla plus particulièrement le vêtement au tissu pelucheux qu'il tenait dans ses mains.  
Newtiteuf le regarda avec des yeux implorants, une moue fichée sur le visage :

« Aller, Unster ! S'il te plaît ! »

Sa réponse fusa une nouvelle fois, toujours aussi catégorique. Non, c'était non.

« Il fait beaucoup trop chaud pour ça ! Et puis, c'est bizarre Nt ! Je ferais pas ça !

Mais juste cinq minutes ! »

Nt se rapprocha doucement de lui et lui prit la main, avec celle qui ne tenait pas le vêtement. Tendrement, il lui déposa un baiser sur les lèvres.

« S'il te plaît, lui murmura-t-il. »

Unster sentait toutes ses barrières se briser petit à petit alors qu'il regardait les yeux suppliants de Nt et ses lèvres tentatrices. Soupirant doucement, il lui refit un petit baiser sur les lèvres et prit le vêtement de ses mains avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain. Newtiteuf s'assit sur son canapé-lit, attendant patiemment que son copain revienne.  
Quelques longues minutes plus tard où Nt ne pouvait s'empêcher de taper du pied tant il était pressé de voir le résultat, il entendit la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrir et il se leva, prêt à accueillir Unster nouvellement changé. Celui-ci sortit enfin de la pièce, rouge pivoine.

« Ça donne chaud, cette merde, balbutia-t-il, plus gêné qu'autre chose. »

Il tripotait les poignets trop larges de ses manches jaunes et jeta un regard à Nt, qui ne réagissait toujours pas, trop absorbé par la vision adorable qui s'offrait à lui.

« Bon, c'est bon, je peux l'enlever ? »

Nt lui sauta subitement dessus, l'enlaçant.

« T'es trop mignoooooooooon~ »

Le câlin fit tomber la capuche du costume de la tête d'Unster alors qu'il rendait son étreinte à Nt doucement. Il se dégagea un peu, regarda son petit-ami avec une lueur dans les yeux.

« J'ai chaud, moi. »

Tout en prononçant cette phrase avec un ton de voix qui fit frémir Newtiteuf, il commença à déboutonner l'avant de sa combinaison, révélant doucement son torse, puis son caleçon noir. Le youtuber pokémon le regarda faire, comme hypnotiser par ses gestes avant que le minecraftien ne lui sauta dessus, l'embrassant furieusement.

C'est ainsi que le pauvre kigurumi pikachu fut balancé dans un coin de la pièce et oublié pour le reste de la soirée.

* * *

Voilà, encore un prompt très court, désolée. J'espère qu'il vous aura quand même plu !  
Merci d'être toujours plus nombreux à me suivre.

Cœur sur vous,  
Eniwe.


	11. Making out

Bonjour !

Alors, ce one-shot va faire plaisir à certains mais je connais quelqu'un qui va pas être contente. Jafaden, je suis désoléééééée ! Mais à cause du prompt, y a un semi-lemon dans ce chapitre ! (Semi-lemon, c'est à dire qu'il y a une scène de sexe mais pas de pénétration.)  
Du coup, le rating M est de mise dès à présent.

Jafaden, pour me faire pardonner, je t'écrirais un prompt bonus à la fin du challenge rien que pour toi, promis !

 **Disclaimers** : Unsterbliicher et Newtiteuf ne sont pas à moi et si ce que j'écris les dérange, ce sera supprimé ! De plus, une scène de sexe homosexuelle est présente dans ce one-shot et c'est sale, je préviens. Ici, je ne joue pas sur l'ambiance mais bien sur la description de l'action alors attention !

C'est ma petite Jay McFlaps qui a corrigé ce chapitre aujourd'hui alors un immense merci ma Jay !

* * *

 **Jour 11 – Making out (Batifoler, disons.)**

Il écarta un peu plus les jambes pour laisser l'accès à son petit-ami. Son souffle était extatique alors que l'autre souffla sur sa verge à moitié gonflé par l'anticipation. Un coup de langue lui fit lâcher un gémissement luxurieux et tellement indécent que son copain leva les yeux vers lui avec un sourire carnassier avant de répéter le geste. Continuant sa douce torture, l'érection de sa victime consentante était maintenant pleinement là et il s'en réjouissait. Il n'y avait rien de mieux à ses yeux que de voir sa moitié se laisser aller au plaisir qu'il lui procurait.

Il lécha la longueur du sexe devant lui, plaçant ses mains sur les cuisses de son amant pour les écarter encore plus et se laisser plus de libertés de mouvements. Il donna un coup de langue au gland déjà suintant de pré-sperme avant de totalement mettre son sexe en bouche. Il resta un instant dans cette position, simplement en bougeant sa langue autour de la grosseur, savourant le goût si particulier de son petit-ami.

Finalement, il commença ses mouvements, lentement. Il observait les réactions qu'avait l'autre. Ce dernier laissa tomber sa tête en arrière, s'appuyant sur le dossier du canapé sur lequel il était assis, laissant des gémissements de plaisir pur sortir de sa bouche. Il fixait également l'action qui se passait à travers ses cils, ses yeux étant à moitié fermés, ses joues rouges. Il se mordait les lèvres, essayant en vain de contenir ses bruits.  
Mais en voyant cela, son amant décida d'augmenter la vitesse des mouvements sur sa verge, voulant entendre le plaisir qu'il ressentait à son maximum. Il avait l'impression que son bas-ventre était en feu et ses gémissements se transformaient en petit cris qui faisaient de plus en plus monté le désir de celui qui devait probablement lui faire la meilleure fellation de toute sa vie. Il n'avait pas beaucoup d'expérience mais les quelques filles qui avaient bien voulu le lui faire ne savaient certainement pas faire ça avec leur bouche !

Il se sentit rapidement proche de la délivrance et il voulut le prévenir :

« Nt... fut le seul mot que sa bouche arriva à former, son esprit bien trop perdu dans les limbes du plaisir. »

Il plaça ses mains sur le crâne de Newtiteuf, lui priant d'accélérer pour son propre plaisir ou de s'arrêter si il ne voulait pas avoir à goûter ce qui allait sortir de lui. Il en profita pour le décoiffer, particulièrement cette mèche nouvellement blonde qui semblait toujours trop parfaitement coiffée et qui avait la fâcheuse manie de l'énerver.  
Nt continua ses mouvements, jusqu'à ce qu'Unster n'en puisse plus et ce dernier se libéra dans sa bouche. Avec un petit sourire, son amant se retira et, le fixant droit dans les yeux, avala devant lui sa semence.

Ce geste hypnotisa Unsterbliicher qui agrippa les épaules de Nt et se baissa vers lui, l'embrassant furieusement et expérimentant son propre goût. Cela le dérangea un instant avant de se perdre totalement dans le baiser qu'il partageait avec son merveilleux petit-ami, le désir lui brûlant toujours fermement le corps.

* * *

J'aime pas écrire des limes/lemons parce que je n'ai pas assez d'expérience dans le domaine et du coup, j'ai l'impression d'être nul. Mais dites moi ce que vous en pensez ! Après tout, c'est en forgeant qu'on devient forgeron !

Encore navrée pour ceux qui n'aiment pas les limes/lemons mais le prompt portait la-dessus.

Cœur sur vous,  
Eniwe.


	12. Eating icecream

Bonjour !  
Merci pour vos retours sur le dernier prompt, j'étais un peu anxieuse par rapport au lemon mais je suis ravie de voir qu'il a été si bien accueillie. Normalement, aucun autre lemon n'est prévu, sauf pour le dernier prompt, donc pour ceux qui n'apprécient pas les lemons, soyez rassuré !  
A part ça, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

 **Disclaimers** : Monsieur Bliicher et Monsieur Newtiteuf s'appartiennent à eux-même et si ma fanfic les dérange, elle sera évidemment supprimée !

Pas de correction donc désolée pour les possibles fautes !

* * *

Il respira avec plaisir l'air légèrement salé de la mer, savourant le soleil qui frappait sur sa peau et le vent qui le raffraichissait. Les pieds dans le sable, il savourait la chaleur qui en émanait et la sensation des grains entre ses orteils. La mer qui lui faisait face était calme, paisible et absolument magnifique, avec le ciel bleu sans nuage qui l'accompagnait. Il adorait ce genre de moment de pure sérénité. Même le bruit de la foule de touriste amassée sur la plage où il était ne le dérangeait pas.  
Il ferma les yeux un instant, profitant simplement de toutes les sensations différentes que son corps ressentait. Il ré-ouvrit les yeux quelques secondes plus tard quand un cri l'interpella :

« Nt ! »

Il se retourna vers la personne qui l'avait interpellé. Devant lui, Unsterbliicher se précipita rapidement vers lui, un cornet de glace dans chaque main et un immense sourire sur le visage.  
Arrivé à sa hauteur, il lui tendit une glace à son parfum préféré. Newtiteuf lui agrippa les mains, soutenant les deux cônes de glace pour ne pas qu'Unster les fasse tomber avant de se pencher vers lui pour lui déposer un baiser sur la bouche.

« Merci ! Dit-il avant de prendre sa glace et de commencer à la manger.

\- De rien, murmura Unster, les joues un peu rouge. »

Ce dernier se mit lui aussi à manger sa glace et décida de s'asseoir sur le sable pour profiter de la vue et Nt s'installa à côté de lui, leur hanche ainsi que leur cuisse se touchant.  
Nt finit rapidement sa glace mais resta dans la même position, à observer encore le paysage qui s'offrait devant lui. Il finit par lancer un regard à Unster et se mit à rire gentiment. Le redstoner se tourna vers lui, confus :

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? »

Nt, tout sourire, tendit la main vers lui pour ramasser un peu de crème glacée qu'il avait au coin de la bouche. Montrant son doigt à Unster, celui-ci rougit un peu avec un sourire.

« Merci. »

Nt lécha doucement son doigt avant de re-déposer un baiser sur les lèvres d'Unster. Ses lèvres avaient un goût sucrée que le youtuber pokémon apprécia.  
Et là, sur cette plage, à embrasser l'homme qu'il aimait, il n'aurait jamais souhaiter être autre part.

* * *

Le fluuuuuff ! Comment c'est juste sensé être adorable ! J'espère que ça vous a plus et que vous allez pas faire une intoxication à cause de tout ce sucre de guimauve ! Oui, j'ai essayé de compenser avec l'acidité du lemon d'hier !

Cœur sur vous,  
Eniwe.


	13. Genderswapped

Bonjour à tous !

Le prompt d'aujourd'hui me fait beaucoup rire ! Vous devinez pourquoi j'imagine !  
C'est tellement drôle de voir ce prompt avec le Unty, quand on connaît les fanarts.

 **Disclaimers** : Newtiteuf et Unsterbliicher ne m'appartiennent pas et je n'utilise que leurs images à des fins purement fangirlesque. Si mes fanfics les dérangent, elles seront supprimés !

Et on remercie tous en cœur Jay McFlaps pour la relecture et la correction !

* * *

 **Jour 13 – Genderswapped (Changement de sexe.)**

Unster se réveilla ce matin-là avec une drôle d'impression. Il avait la tête qui tournait et une violente envie de vomir, qui lui fit sortir de son lit avec précipitation pour se rendre dans la salle de bain. La nausée l'empêchait de se concentrer sur son environnement et il faillit tomber à plusieurs reprises sur l'un des jouets de son chat. Se penchant sur la cuvette des toilettes, il crut vraiment qu'il allait vomir mais heureusement pour lui, rien ne vint et après quelques minutes, la tête contre le mur en carrelage froid de la salle de bain, sa nausée se calma.

Il soupira et se releva, avec prudence, pour ne pas faire repartir son malaise. Il se pencha vers son lavabo, buvant un peu d'eau et se redressa pour se regarder dans le miroir. Un hurlement le prit en voyant son reflet et il entendit son chat, Gribouille, détaler de la pièce d'un côté, sûrement effrayé par son cri.

Devant ses yeux, sur le miroir, une très jolie jeune femme le regardait avec des yeux écarquillés. Elle était brune, avec les cheveux arrivant au niveau de ses épaules et des seins plutôt proéminent. Ce fut évidemment la première chose qu'il tata pour voir si tout cela était vrai et non pas un rêve parce que Monsieur Bliicher aimait beaucoup les seins, c'était un fait avéré.

Se rendant donc compte que c'était réel – et après avoir fait plusieurs gestes ridicules devant son miroir pour vérifier que le reflet suivait – il alla s'asseoir sur son lit pour penser un peu. Il n'était pas si choqué que cela, c'était le choc initial qui lui avait fait perdre un peu la tête, mais ce n'était pas la première fois que quelque chose comme cela arrivait. Il y a quelques temps, il s'était réveillé avec des oreilles de renard après tout... Et ça avait disparu la journée d'après, sans que lui et son petit-ami, Newtiteuf, ne comprirent vraiment ce qu'il s'était passé.

Il rougit à ce souvenir et à ce qu'ils avaient passé la journée à faire ensuite, quand Nt s'était rendu compte qu'il était très sensible au niveau de ses nouvelles oreilles.

D'ailleurs, en pensant à Nt, il avait rendez-vous avec lui aujourd'hui ! Il ne pouvait pas aller le voir dans cet état ! Il prit rapidement son téléphone et envoya prestement un sms à Nt :

 _A Nt-chou_

 _Aujourd'hui à 12h16_

 _Hey Nt ! Désolé, je vais pas pouvoir venir aujourd'hui finalement, j'ai plein de boulot qui m'est tombé dessus à la dernière minute... J'espère que tu ne m'en veut pas !_

 _De Nt-chou_

 _Aujourd'hui à 12h48_

 _Coucou Unster. Non, ne t'inquiètes pas, c'est pas grave. J'avais des trucs à faire aussi finalement donc ça m'arrange bien. On se voit plus tard._

Unster fronça les sourcils, ce n'était pas le comportement habituel de Nt. D'habitude, il aurait râler un peu plus. Et il n'annulait jamais de rendez-vous parce que c'était quelque chose qu'il détestait, Unster avait finis par l'apprendre. Alors pourquoi … ?

Tout cela paraissait très suspect à Unster et des milliers de scénarios se jouaient dans sa tête. Mais la plus probable – entre les lavages de cerveau et autres – c'était une hypothèse qu'Unster n'accepterait jamais. Est-ce que Newtiteuf... le trompait ?

Il se leva précipitamment de son lit, faisant une nouvelle fois peur au pauvre Gribouille qui n'avait rien demandé à personne. Il était bien décidé à vérifier ce qu'il en était !

Une demi-heure plus tard, il était enfin prêt à aller voir Nt. Il avait enfilé un gros sweat-shirt qui cachait sa physionomie et avait rabattu la capuche sur sa tête, cachant la queue de cheval basse qu'il avait réussi à faire. Il cachait son visage avec la capuche et il aurait pu passer pour un adolescent, puisque sa taille avait également diminué avec son changement de sexe.

Il arriva devant chez Nt après un trajet dans les transports en commun qui l'avait un peu effrayé – comme si quelqu'un allait pouvoir le reconnaître. Il sortit promptement les clés de l'appartement de son petit-copain de sa poche, y pénétrant sans même sonner ou toquer.

Il retrouva l'appartement apparemment vide, le canapé-lit était déplié et les draps encore défaits.

Il essaya de faire sa voix la plus grave possible avant d'appeler :

« Nt ? »

Il se renfrogna en entendant le résultat : ça n'avait rien à voir avec sa voix masculine. Il s'enfonça un peu plus dans l'appartement, fermant la porte derrière lui, se débarrassant de ses chaussures et posant ses clés sur le comptoir par habitude. Il entendit la porte de la salle de bain se déverrouiller et s'ouvrir légèrement. Il se tourna vers elle.

« Nt ? Redemanda-t-il, cette fois-ci sans essayer de transformer son ton de voix.

\- Unster ? Lui répondit une voix féminine. »

Unster fit un pas hésitant et Nt se dévoila enfin à la lumière. Il était devant lui, mais c'était, à l'instar du minecraftien, une version féminine de lui-même. Il était plus petit que lui et avait de longs cheveux bruns qui se finissaient en un dégradé blond. Pas de doute, c'était bien lui.

« Toi aussi tu... Non mais attends, comment t'as su que c'était moi ?! Questionna Unster.

\- T'es le seul à avoir les clés de mon appart'... Et je sais pas, l'instinct, je dirais. »

Unster se renfrogna avant de s'approcher de Nt et d'enlever sa capuche et de défaire sa couette. Nt l'observa sous tous les traits avec un sourire.

« Il n'y pas à dire : même en fille, t'es magnifique. Même si je suis pas de ce bord-là. »

Unster sourit à son tour, lorgnant sur la nouvelle poitrine de son petit-ami :

« Il n'y a pas à dire : je te préfère avec des seins. »

Nt le frappa doucement sur l'épaule alors que le redstoner se mit à rire, d'une voix cristalline qui n'était pas la sienne.

« Bon... commença Nt quand son fou rire fut terminé. On fait quoi ?

\- Oh, j'ai bien des idées !

\- Pervers... »

Ils passèrent le reste de la journée à jouer à Super Smash Bros sur WiiU.

* * *

Le plot twist de la fin ! Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu et à demain pour le prochain prompt !

Cœur sur vous,  
Eniwe.


	14. Entre la vie et la mort

Bonjour !

Je vous avoue que ce prompt ne fait pas partie du challenge à la base. Mais le prompt du jour ne m'inspirait pas du tout donc j'ai décidé de piocher dans les prompts que vous m'avez envoyer (d'ailleurs, vous pouvez toujours le faire parce que je piocherais encore dedans probablement). Donc aujourd'hui, on se retrouve avec un prompt de Mademoiselle Sukini-chou que je vous laisse découvrir plus bas !

 **Disclaimer** : Unsterbliicher et Newtiteuf sont leur propriété personnel et si ils désirent que mes fanfics soient enlevés, elles le seront.

Désolée pour les éventuelles fautes !

* * *

 **Jour 14 – Entre la vie et la mort...**

Unster était allongé sur le sol, ses yeux bleus à moitié fermé observant le ciel. Il sentait l'herbe sous sa peau, une touffe durement agrippée par sa main droite. Sa respiration était faible, à l'instar des battements de son cœur. Sa main gauche était placée sur son ventre et se couvrait de sang, à mesure que celui-ci s'écoulait de la plaie mortelle dont il était atteint. Il se sentait fatigué et il savait.

Il savait que c'était la fin.

Il toussa et du sang sortit de sa bouche, tachant son visage et l'herbe. Il se concentra sur la vision du ciel bleu devant ses yeux plutôt qu'à la douleur lancinante de son ventre. Un hoquet le prit, le faisant cracher du sang une nouvelle fois et il sentit ses paupières se fermer toutes seules. Une voix dans sa tête lui disait de rester éveillé, qu'il ne fallait pas dormir, pas maintenant, que si il s'endormait, il ne se réveillerait plus. Il sentait des larmes perler au bord de ses yeux et faire leur chemin sur ses tempes pour finir par s'écraser sur le sol.

Il voulait simplement dormir.

Sa main droite se décontracta, lâchant l'herbe qu'il avait agrippé comme un maigre soutien pour rester ancrer à la vie. Ses muscles étaient douloureux, ses paupières bien trop lourdes et son ventre le faisait souffrir comme jamais il n'avait souffert. Il entendit vaguement des pas courir dans sa direction et une voix l'appeler. Il reconnaissait cette voix ! Elle lui était si familière... mais elle semblait si distante. Il sentit deux bras le soulever et il se sentit presser contre un torse, lui cachant la vision du ciel. Il sentit de l'eau couler sur son visage mais ce n'était pas ses larmes. Il tenta de relever la tête pour voir qui le tenait et pleurait son imminent décès. Cette odeur... Oui, il la reconnaissait. Il la reconnaîtrait entre mille.

« Nt... »

Sa voix n'était qu'un murmure, si faible..

« Oui, Unster, oui, je suis là... »

La sienne était remplis de sanglots et de tristesse. Il savait lui-aussi. Il savait qu'Unster allait mourir. Que c'était la fin de leur aventure.

« Unster... Je suis désolée... J'aurais du... J'aurais du être là. Te protéger. Faire quelque chose contre ce foutu archer-squelette... »

Avec ses derniers efforts, alors que sa vision s'éteignait complètement, Unster posa sa main sur la joue de Nt, dans un geste réconfortant.

Puis, il eut un dernier souffle. Et son corps tomba en cendres noires, s'envolant dans le ciel, laissant un Nt se tenir la poitrine, des larmes maculant ses joues. Un hurlement déchira la plaine calme.

Puis, une main se posa sur son épaule et il se tourna vers le nouveau venu. Devant lui, en chair et en os, Unsterbliicher lui souriait, aucune blessure visible sur son corps.

« Bon, première mort. Mais on va pas jouer à ce jeu à chaque fois quand même ? Même si j'applaudis tes talents d'acteur, mon petit Nt ! »

* * *

Donc oui, il était dans Minecraft. Sauf que dans Minecraft, on respawn. Et que les messieurs, ils s'amusent bien. Bon au départ, je voulais vraiment faire un truc triste. Mais c'est pas mon truc, je laisse ça à Helduath qui le fait vraiment mieux que moi !

(Et j'adore les plot twits de fin, je vous l'avoue.)

Cœur sur vous,  
Eniwe.


	15. During their morning rituals (Newtiteuf)

Hello !

Je m'excuse pour ne pas avoir publié hier mais j'ai été pas mal occupé. Du coup, je publierais deux prompts aujourd'hui (si tout se passe bien.)

Pour celui-ci, la structure est un peu particulière mais je vous laisse découvrir ça.

 **Disclaimer** : Je le répéterais encore et toujours mais Unsterbliicher et Newtiteuf peuvent, si mes fanfics les dérangent, me le dire à tout moment et elles seront supprimées !

Pas de correction donc désolée pour les éventuelles fautes !

* * *

 **Jour 15 – During their morning rituals**

Newtiteuf se réveilla plutôt tranquillement, quelques minutes avant que son réveil ne sonne. Il l'éteignit avec un mouvement mécanique et attrapa son portable en se penchant pour atteindre sa table de chevet. Il resta quelques minutes allongé dans son lit à regarder Twitter avant que son téléphone ne vibre dans sa main.

 _De Unster  
Aujourd'hui, à 6h32  
Je t'aime, Nt._

Il regarda le message, un peu hébété.

 _A Unster  
Aujourd'hui, à 6h34  
Moi aussi mais... pourquoi cet élan d'amour, dès le matin ?_

Il décida de se lever en attendant la réponse de son petit-ami. Il alluma sa machine à café et s'en fit couler une tasse, mettant des tartines à griller. Son téléphone ne tarda pas à vibrer de nouveau sur le comptoir de sa cuisine.

 _De Unster  
Aujourd'hui, à 6h38  
Je sais pas, une envie soudaine 3_

Nt sourit avant de taper sa réponse.

 _A Unster  
Aujourd'hui, à 6h39  
T'es pas sensé dormir à cette heure-ci toi d'ailleurs ?_

A peine posa-t-il son téléphone pour boire une gorgée de café que le vibreur se remit en marche.

 _De Unster  
Aujourd'hui, à 6h40  
J'y allais justement ! Et je me suis dis que tu devais te réveiller alors je t'ai envoyé tout mon amour :D_

Un rire échappa à Nt alors qu'il tartinait un toast avec de la pâte à tartiner au chocolat-noisette.  
Croquant sa tartine - en essayant de ne pas en mettre partout - il réfléchit à un sms approprié.

 _A Unster  
Aujourd'hui, à 6h43  
J'apprécie ! Mais tes horaires de sommeil sont vraiment what the fuck mon chéri. _

Le surnom était tellement ironique, quand c'était lui qui l'utilisait. Il n'était pas contre les marques d'affection - il adorait ça - mais les surnoms gnian-gnian, très peu pour lui.

 _De Unster  
Aujourd'hui, à 6h45  
Je sais !_

Nt reposa son téléphone et finit son petit déjeuner avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain, attrapant son portable qu'il posa sur le bord de son lavabo alors qu'il se déshabilla pour aller dans la douche. Alors que l'eau chaude faisait disparaître les dernières traces de sommeil, il entendit le raisonnement de la vibration de son téléphone dans le lavabo. Il attrapa une serviette pour se sécher la main, prenant ensuite son téléphone. Il le déverrouilla d'une main.

 _De Unster  
Aujourd'hui, à 7h03  
Au fait, tu finis les cours à quelle heure aujourd'hui ?_

Newtiteuf reposa son téléphone et finit rapidement sa douche. Il sortit, enroula une serviette autour de ses hanches et tapa en vitesse :

 _A Unster  
Aujourd'hui, à 7h07  
16h30, je crois. Pourquoi ?_

Il retourna dans sa chambre pour s'habiller. En enfilant son caleçon, la réponse d'Unster arriva.

 _De Unster  
Aujourd'hui, à 7h10  
Si t'as rien de prévu, tu veux qu'on se voit ?_

 _A Unster  
Aujourd'hui, à 7h10  
Avec plaisir. Je te rejoins chez toi ?_

Il finit de s'habiller et agrippa son sac de cours, les clés de son appartement et son téléphone.

 _De Unster  
Aujourd'hui, à 7h13  
Oui ! J'ai hâte d'y être 3_

Il tapa sa réponse avant de ranger son téléphone dans la poche de son jean.

 _A Unster  
Aujourd'hui, à 7h14  
Moi aussi. A tout a l'heure !_

Il sortit de son appartement, un immense sourire aux lèvres. La journée promettait d'être bonne.

* * *

Donc oui, structure un peu particulière à cause des sms ! J'espère que ça vous plaît ! Une petite surprise vous attends au prochain chapitre, je vous laisse découvrir ça (c'est pas grand-chose, juste un petit bonus).

Cœur sur vous,  
Eniwe.


	16. During their morning rituals (Unster)

Re-bonjour !

Donc oui, un bonus, quelle surprise ! Basiquement, voici le même chapitre que le précédent... sous le point de vue d'Unster ! J'espère que ça vous plaira !

 **Disclaimers** : Toujours les mêmes, Unsterbliicher et Newtiteuf sont des personnes réelles qui ont le droit de me dire que mes fanfics les dérangent si c'est le cas, elles seront supprimées !

Pas de correction donc désolée pour les fautes !

* * *

Unster posa son casque sur son bureau et s'étira. Une bonne chose de finis ! Il avait passé la nuit à monter des vidéos, ses insomnies l'empêchant une nouvelle fois de dormir, donc il avait occupé son temps à quelque chose d'utile. Il regarda l'heure sur son téléphone. 6h30. Il était grand tant d'aller dormir !  
Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers son lit, son téléphone en main, il se fit la réflexion que c'était à cette heure-là que Newtiteuf devait se réveiller. Il décida, un petit sourire aux lèvres, de lui envoyer un message.

 _A Nt-chou  
Aujourd'hui, à 6h32  
Je t'aime, Nt._

Il enleva rapidement ses habits qu'il jeta dans un coin de sa chambre et reporta son attention sur son téléphone quand celui-ci vibra.

 _De Nt-chou  
Aujourd'hui, à 6h34  
Moi aussi mais... pourquoi cet élan d'amour, dès le matin ?_

Unster eut un grand sourire, un peu niais, alors qu'il s'allongeait sous les draps de son lit et se tourna du côté gauche avant d'attraper son chargeur de téléphone qu'il brancha. Il tapa ensuite sa réponse d'une main experte.

 _A Nt-chou  
Aujourd'hui, à 6h38  
Je sais pas, une envie soudaine 3_

Il n'eut pas à attendre la réponse très longtemps.

 _De Nt-chou  
Aujourd'hui, à 6h39  
T'es pas sensé dormir à cette heure-ci toi d'ailleurs ?_

 _A Nt-chou  
Aujourd'hui, à 6h40  
J'y allais justement ! Et je me suis dis que tu devais te réveiller alors je t'ai envoyé tout mon amour :D_

Un grand sourire orné son visage, à l'image de l'émoticône qu'il venait d'envoyer à son petit-ami.

 _De Nt-chou  
Aujourd'hui, à 6h43  
J'apprécie ! Mais tes horaires de sommeil sont vraiment what the fuck mon chéri. _

Un rire le prit quand il lut le surnom utilisé par Nt. Il avait totalement la voix de son copain le lui prononçant avec la voix moqueuse dont il avait le secret.

 _A Nt-chou  
Aujourd'hui, à 6h45  
Je sais !_

Il posa son téléphone sur sa table de chevet, après l'avoir mis en silencieux et se tourna de l'autre côté pour tenter de trouver le sommeil. Quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard, il se retourna une nouvelle fois pour récupérer son portable et envoyer un nouveau message. Une idée avait germé dans son esprit.

 _A Nt-chou  
Aujourd'hui, à 7h03  
Au fait, tu finis les cours à quelle heure aujourd'hui ?_

 _De Nt-chou  
Aujourd'hui, à 7h07  
16h30, je crois. Pourquoi ?  
_

Son cœur se mit à battre un peu plus fort, comme à chaque fois qu'il proposait un rendez-vous à Nt. Il l'aimait tellement que la seule perspective de le voir le rendait immensément heureux.

 _A Nt-chou  
Aujourd'hui, à 7h10  
Si t'as rien de prévu, tu veux qu'on se voit ?_

Il regarda son écran avec impatience, attendant la réponse qui ne tarda pas plus de quelques secondes.

 _De Nt-chou  
Aujourd'hui, à 7h10  
Avec plaisir. Je te rejoins chez toi ?_

 _A Nt-chou  
Aujourd'hui, à 7h13  
Oui ! J'ai hâte d'y être 3_

 _De Nt-chou  
Aujourd'hui, à 7h14  
Moi aussi. A tout a l'heure !_

Il reposa son téléphone et ferma les yeux, un sourire ornant ses lèvres et la joie inondant son cœur. Ses rêves furent remplis d'images de son adorable Newtiteuf.

* * *

Voilà ! J'espère que ce bonus vous a plu !

Cœur sur vous,  
Eniwe.


	17. Spooning

Et bonjour encore une fois (promis, c'est la dernière de la journée).

Dernier prompt de la journée donc ! Il est très court mais je pense que vous pouvez comprendre qu'avec le prompt donné, il était difficile de faire autrement.

 **Disclaimer** : Newtiteuf et Unsterbliicher sont leur propriété personnelle et si mes fanfics les dérangent, elles seront supprimées !

Pas de correction cette fois-ci non plus, désolée pour les fautes !

* * *

 **Jour 16 - « Spooning »**

Unster se leva de sa chaise et se rendit dans la salle de bain, le pas traînant et les yeux lourds. Il se déshabilla et mit ses habits dans le panier de linge sale, restant simplement en caleçon. Il s'étira légèrement et retourna dans sa chambre, qui lui servait également de bureau. Il plissa les yeux pour tenter de discerner quelque chose dans la pièce maintenant plongée dans le noir puisqu'il avait éteint son écran. Après quelques minutes pour que ses yeux s'ajustent, il commença à avancer doucement vers le lit et s'y glissa tout en essayant de ne pas réveiller la personne qui y était confortablement installé. Il se plaça sur le dos et ferma les yeux, soupirant de bien être entres les draps chauds de son lit et le confort de son matelas. Alors qu'il commençait à s'endormir, il sentit un bras passer au dessus de lui pour le tirer vers le corps de son petit-ami. Il se tourna pour lui présenter son dos et coula dans sa tendre embrasse.

« Bonne nuit Unster, murmura-t-il dans le noir.  
\- Bonne nuit Nt, lui souffla-t-il en retour. »

Il s'endormit rapidement, bercé par la respiration de Newtiteuf et par son odeur.

* * *

Vraiment court, désolée pour ça ! J'espère que ça vous a quand même plu ! Et à demain !

Cœur sur vous,  
Eniwe.


	18. Doing something together

Bonjour !

J'ai beaucoup trop tardé à écrire ce prompt.

Mais comprenez moi bien ! Je regardais un live depuis ce matin, onze heures – l'heure à laquelle je me suis réveillée donc. Et il devait finir à vingt heures me laissant donc le temps d'écrire ce prompt. Sauf qu'il y a eu un retard monstre. Donc ma voilà, à presque vingt-deux heures alors que le live n'est même pas encore finis (c'est la pause) à commencer à écrire le prompt du jour. Voilà, voilà...

Du coup, c'est court. Mais c'est aussi parce que j'avais pas d'inspiration. J'aime pas les prompts trop vagues, je sais jamais ce que je peux écrire dessus.

 **Disclaimer** : Unsterbliicher et Newtiteuf peuvent demander à tout moment la suppression de ses fanfics si elles les dérangent !

Pas de correction pour ce prompt non plus donc désolée pour les fautes !

* * *

 **Jour 17 – Doing something together.**

Newtiteuf s'assit sur sa chaise de bureau, but une gorgée de la tasse à café qui y était posé et ouvrit son logiciel de montage. Il commença à s'attaquer au montage du dernier épisode de Minecraft . Jar, écoutant avec son casque les rushs de tournage. Derrière lui, sur le canapé, Unsterbliicher était avec son ordinateur portable, jouant tranquillement – ou presque – à The Binding of Isaac Rebirth, un jeu qu'il affectionnait particulièrement et avec lequel il aimait tourné beaucoup de vidéos. Il essayait de jouer avec le personnage au seul point de vie, « The Lost », comme un entraînement. Malheureusement, il n'arrêtait pas de mourir et c'était d'autant plus rageant quand il arrivait assez loin dans le jeu. Il jura une énième fois alors que le tir d'un ami l'atteint et le tua.

Newtiteuf se tourna vers lui, avec un regard faussement énervé :

« Bon, tu vas arrêter oui ? »

Unster lui lança un regard plaintif.

« Mais ça m'énerve !

\- Éteints ton jeu ! »

Nt sourit et débrancha son casque de son ordinateur avant de placer le lecteur de vidéo sur son écran en hauteur. Il se leva et alla rejoindre son petit-ami sur le canapé, le poussant pour qu'il lui laisse de la place et la vidéo démarra.

« Les dernières vérifications ! »

Unster sourit alors que le générique du youtuber pokémon s'affichait devant leur yeux. Puis, ce fut sa voix qu'il entendit résonner dans l'appartement, alors qu'il posait sa tête sur l'épaule de Newtiteuf, en soupirant de bien-être.

« Bonjour à tous et bienvenue dans ce nouvelle épisode … »

* * *

Voilà ! C'est très court, désolée mais je l'ai écris pendant les pauses du live (qui n'est toujours pas finis alors qu'il est vingt-trois heures et oui, normalement, ça devait finir à vingt-heures...).

J'espère que ça vous a plu !

Cœur sur vous,  
Eniwe.


	19. In formal wear

Bonsoiiiiiiir~

Un petit prompt des familles aujourd'hui mais je vous réserve une petite surprise (que j'ai tout spoilé sur Twitter en vrai) qui ne concerne pas le Unty et qui devrait arriver bientôt normalement !

Bonne lecture !

 **Disclaimer** : Ça me soûle d'écrire des disclaimers parce que c'est basiquement toujours la même chose les amis ! Si Unsterbliicher et Newtiteuf sont dérangés par mes fanfics, elles seront enlevées.

Merci à JayMcFlaps pour la correction et la relecture, je te paierais en temps passé avec ma magnifique personne !

* * *

 **Jour 18 - « In formal wear »**

Newtiteuf était assis dans les transports en commun, ses écouteurs dans les oreilles, à jouer à un jeu sur son téléphone. Il évitait à tout prix de croiser le regard des autres personnes dans le métro, habitude parisienne que tout le monde semblait adopter. Heureusement pour lui, la rame n'était pas trop bondée, cet fin d'après-midi là. Ça n'aurait rien arrangé à sa journée déjà pesante pour son moral.

Il avait eut un rendez-vous très stressant, un entretien pour le stage qui signait également la fin officielle de ses études. Il avait du enfiler un costume le matin-même et, bien qu'il portait toujours des chemises, il n'aimait pas ça. Surtout avec la chaleur qu'il faisait.

Il avait l'impression que la cravate lui serrait la gorge et allait l'étouffer mais peut-être était-ce encore le stress qui lui faisait ressentir les choses de cette manière. Il arriva rapidement à son arrêt et il sortit précipitamment, tout en faisant attention à ne bousculer personne. Il déverrouilla la porte de son immeuble quelques minutes plus tard et y rentra en soupirant. Il vérifia sa boite aux lettres, prit les quelques pubs et factures qui s'y trouvaient et s'engagea dans le couloir qui menait à son appartement.

Il rentra et se débarrassa de ses chaussures. Avec un soupir, il posa ses clés et son courrier sur le meuble dans l'entrée et pénétra un peu plus à l'intérieur de sa pièce à vivre principale. En soupirant derechef, il desserra enfin cette maudite cravate.

« Bonjour ! »

Il fit un bond en arrière en lâchant un cri de peur qui n'était absolument pas viril. Il observa l'intrus, confortablement installé en short/t-shirt dans son canapé, un ordinateur portable posé à côté de lui. Unsterbliicher, son petit-ami qui arborait un grand sourire moqueur.

« Alors comme ça, je te fais peur ? »

Il se leva du canapé pour venir se placer devant Nt, son sourire ne le quittant pas. Le youtuber pokémon finit par reprendre contenance, une main sur le cœur pour le forcer à se remettre de ses émotions. Il se pencha vers Unster pour lui déposer un baiser sur les lèvres en un simple bonjour.

« Ne me refais plus jamais peur comme ça.

\- Désolé ! »

Son sourire prouvait qu'il ne l'était pas du tout. Il passa ses bras autour de la nuque de Nt pour le rapprocher de lui.

« Par contre, Nt... »

Sa voix diminua soudainement en tonalité, lui donnant un aspect bien plus sensuel.

« On t'a déjà dit que les costards t'allaient très bien ? »

Sans attendre une réponse, il tira sur la cravate de son petit-ami pour l'embrasser furieusement. Il le tira vers le canapé et le poussa dessus, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Rattrapant la cravate, il se baissa vers lui et lui souffla à l'oreille.

« Oui, vraiment très très bien... »

* * *

LE SEXE PUTAIN !

En vrai, la moitié de mes prompts aurait pu finir en lemon. Mais j'ai pas envie. (Un jour, je vous inonderais de lemons Unty, vous verrez. Mais pas maintenant !)

J'espère que ça vous a plu et à la prochaine !

Cœur sur vous,  
Eniwe.


	20. Dancing

Hey !

Je vous écris en direct de chez ma relectrice, si c'est pas classe ça (et un gros merci pour m'avoir laissé écrire mon prompt chez toi ma petite Jay). Un prompt tout... chaud aujourd'hui !

Bonne lecture !

 **Disclaimer** : Unsterbliicher et Newtiteuf ne sont ici que des personnages sous mes mots et ils peuvent à tout moment demandé la suppression de mes fanfics si celles-ci les dérangent.

Un gros bisou et un énorme merci à Jay pour la relecture et la correction (et le prêt de son ordi.)

* * *

 **Jour 19 – Dancing**

La musique battait à ses oreilles, assourdissante. Il était accoudé au bar, un verre de whisky-coca posé devant lui, à admirer avec un petit sourire moqueur ses amis se déhancher sur la piste. Danser... Très peu pour lui. Il n'appréciait pas vraiment ça. Et il avait réussi à se faire tirer ici, dans une boîte de nuit, par ses amis, un vendredi soir. Il était plutôt fatigué en réalité et il n'aimait pas l'ambiance de ce genre d'endroit. La musique était trop forte, trop mauvaise et les gens, trop nombreux. Mais il aimait faire plaisir donc quand ses amis lui avaient demandé de venir avec eux, il l'avait fais. Sa gentillesse le perdrait un jour.

Il but une longue gorgée d'alcool et porta son attention sur le reste de la foule. Et il le vit. Il était là, à se déhancher sur la piste et sa vision hypnotisa totalement Unster. Il y avait quelque chose dans cet inconnu qui attirait irrémédiablement son regard. Il regarda ses hanches bouger aux rythmes de la musique et il remonta son regard jusqu'à son sourire, il avait l'air tellement heureux. Puis, il rencontra ses deux iris brunes et il rougit furieusement en remarquant que l'inconnu l'avait vu. Un grand sourire moqueur était apparu sur son visage et avec un clin d'œil, il fit un nouveau mouvement de hanche. Unster savait qu'il lui était destiné. L'étranger commença à danser, de façon toujours plus sensuelle, toujours en rythme avec la musique du club. Il semblait toujours faire en sorte que ses fesses soient dans son champ de vision.

Unster savait qu'il devait avoir l'air idiot, la bouche béante, le rouge aux joues et ses yeux suivant inlassablement les mouvements de cet homme. Il essaya de reprendre contenance en reportant son attention sur son verre, qu'il avala d'une traite. La brûlure agréable et familière de l'alcool dans sa gorge lui remit les pieds sur terre. Un peu. Car quelques secondes plus tard, ses yeux scrutaient une nouvelle fois la foule à la recherche de son hypnotiseur. Mais il ne le vit pas. Un sentiment de panique le prit violemment, sans qu'il ne comprenne vraiment pourquoi. Il se leva précipitamment de sa chaise et, sans réfléchir à ses actes, rejoignit la piste de danse à la recherche de son magnifique inconnu.

Alors qu'il bousculait les gens, s'excusant à chaque fois bien qu'il était sûr que personne ne l'entendait, il se fit soudainement tiré en arrière et se heurta à un torse. Il se retourna en vitesse et il fit face à l'homme qu'il recherchait avec autant d'avidité. Un rougissement le prit quand il remarqua le sourire séducteur qui ornait son visage. Il se pencha vers lui et il sentit ses lèvres chaudes contre son oreille.

« Salut. »

Il frissonna légèrement alors que l'inconnu lui prit la main pour l'entraîner à danser. Il secoua la tête pour signifier que non, il ne dansait pas mais il se colla à lui et posa ses mains sur ses hanches, les faisant bouger au rythme des siennes. Le rouge aux joues, Unster plaça ses mains sur ses épaules et se laissa guider. Il sentait le corps chaud contre le sien, son souffle contre son cou et son pantalon se frottait au sien. L'excitation montait de plus en plus en lui et il commençait à prendre goût à cette danse enflammée.

Les minutes et les musiques défilèrent sans que le couple ne se détache un instant. Puis, l'étranger s'arrêta de danser et Unster crut qu'il avait fais quelque chose de mal. Son sourire le rassura alors qu'il prenait sa main pour l'emmener dans l'entrée de la boite de nuit. Il l'attira dans un coin plutôt en retrait et Unster se sentit plaquer contre un mur.

« Je m'appelle Newtiteuf, au fait. »

Un frisson parcourut le corps d'Unster à l'entente de la voix chaude. Newtiteuf, hein ? Il savait enfin son nom.

« Unsterbliicher... se présenta-t-il à son tour, un peu hésitant.

\- Enchanté. J'ai été... _ravi_ de faire ta connaissance. Je dois y aller mais... j'ai passé une excellente soirée en ta compagnie. »

Unster hocha la tête, approuvant totalement ses paroles.

« J'espère qu'on se reverra. »

Il prit la main d'Unster et se pencha vers son visage, déposant doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le visage du brun s'enflamma alors que des papillons s'envolaient dans son estomac. Il ferma les yeux et approfondit le baiser, laissant la langue de son bel inconnu se glisser dans sa bouche. Leur baiser sembla délicieusement interminable mais ils durent se séparer seulement quelques longues secondes plus tard, au grand regret de chacun. Le souffle court, Newtiteuf s'éloigna de son partenaire d'un soir et avec un dernier sourire et un dernier clin d'œil, il sortit de la boite de nuit, laissant un Unster perdu et ne sachant comment réagir. Il remarqua enfin un papier glissé dans sa main.

« _06 XX XX XX XX. Appelle-moi !_

 _Nt_ »

* * *

Voilà ! J'espère que vous avez appréciez !

Et on remercie bien fort JayMcFlaps sans qui la fin n'aurait jamais exister parce que j'ai eu un manque d'inspiration énorme en plein milieu de la fanfic ! Donc toutes les idées de la fin sont signés Jay, on l'applaudit bien fort !

A demain pour le prochain prompt !

Cœur sur vous,  
Eniwe.


	21. Baking

Hello there !

Un prompt court aujourd'hui, mais vous commencez à avoir l'habitude. En vrai, j'adorerais écrire des fanfics plus longues mais les prompts ne me le permettent pas vraiment, que ce soit à cause de l'inspiration ou à cause du peu de temps que j'ai pour écrire dans une journée. Mais quand mon challenge sera fini, j'écrirais probablement des fanfics plus longues !

 **Disclaimers** : Unsterbliicher et Newtiteuf ne sont ici que des personnages sous mes mots et ils peuvent à tout moment demandé la suppression de mes fanfics si celles-ci les dérangent.

Correction et relecture de JayMcFlaps ! [Des applaudissements se font entendre au loin alors qu'une bouteille de champomy bien frais est rapportée à la relectrice adorable.]

* * *

Jour 20 – Baking.

Unster jura, comme il l'avait fais pendant presque deux heures maintenant alors qu'il jeta violemment la spatule en plastique qu'il tenait dans la main sur son plan de travail. Une espèce de pâte au chocolat explosa partout dans la cuisine, le faisant encore une fois lâcher une insulte contre l'univers.

Il commença à nettoyer le bordel qu'il avait causé dans la cuisine en râlant alors que son chat sauta sur le plan de travail pour essayer de goûter la nourriture qui y était déposée. Il se rapprocha et sentit le chocolat avant de vite s'enfuir dans la pièce d'à côté, en miaulant, le poil hérissé.

Unster regarda ce manège avec désarroi.

« Alors même toi, tu trouves ça dégueulasse ? Gribouille, espèce d'ingrat... »

Il entendit la porte de son appartement s'ouvrir alors qu'il commençait à frotter les tâches, qui ne disparaissaient pourtant pas, et la voix de Newtiteuf s'éleva :

« Unster ! »

Avec un regard vers l'horloge qui lui indiquait qu'il était bien plus tard qu'il ne le pensait, Unster lâcha un « putain » bien senti avant de sortir de la cuisine, en essayant d'être le plus naturel du monde.

« Salut Nt ! »

Celui-ci le regarda avec des yeux circonspects.

« Qu'est ce que t'as encore fais ? »

Unster prit un air choqué.

« Comment ça, qu'est ce que j'ai « _encore_ » fais ? J'ai rien fais Monsieur ! Toujours à m'accuser, toi, hein !

\- Unster ! »

A la voix qu'avait employé son petit-ami, qui signifiait qu'il ne trompait personne, Unster prit un air penaud.

« J'ai... J'ai juste essayé de te faire une surprise. Et... ça a pas très bien fonctionné. »

Il se tourna pour laisser Nt passer. Quand celui-ci rentra dans la cuisine, Unster avait les yeux rivés au sol, attendant que son petit-copain l'engueule. Mais celui-ci se mit à rire. D'un grand rire franc de ceux qu'Unster appréciait le plus.

« Oh mon pauvre Unster, t'es vraiment pas doué ! »

L'air choqué reprit place sur son visage.

« Hey ! J'essayais d'être gentil et de te faire plaisir, un peu de reconnaissance ! »

Le rire de Nt diminua petit à petit et il se tourna vers le redstoner, un sourire encore bien présent sur ses lèvres.

« Mais c'est pour ça que je t'aime. »

Il se pencha vers lui pour déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes. Et un baiser était probablement la meilleure sucrerie qu'ils pouvaient apprécier !

* * *

La niai-se-rie !

J'espère que ça vous a plu !

Je remercie aussi tout ceux qui me laisse des reviews etc. J'ai pas trop le temps de répondre en mp à tout le monde en ce moment et je m'en excuse. Mais je vous en suis très reconnaissante donc merci !

Cœur sur vous,  
Eniwe.


	22. In battle, side by side

Bonjour !

Aujourd'hui, on se retrouve pour un texte un peu particulier. Effectivement, il se passe à la suite de mon premier one-shot Unty « I miss your smile ». Il y aura quelques références à cet OS mais rien de bien folichon non plus pour ceux qui ne l'auraient pas lu. Il suffit juste de savoir que l'univers dans lequel prend place ce prompt est un univers semblable à Taupe Gun, la version racontée par Nt qui racontait cela comme si c'était réel.

J'espère que ça vous plaira !

 **Disclaimers** : Unsterbliicher et Newtiteuf ne sont ici que des personnages sous mes mots et ils peuvent à tout moment demandé la suppression de mes fanfics si celles-ci les dérangent.

Pas de correction aujourd'hui donc désolée pour les éventuelles fautes !

* * *

 **Jour 21 – In battle, side by side.**

Ses jambes devenaient douloureuse à cause de la course qu'ils avaient entrepris. Sa respiration était extatique et sa poitrine lui brûlait. Il commençait à être épuisé et il voulait juste s'arrêter. Le bruit d'une flèche siffla à côté de ses oreilles et il jura. Ce n'était décidément pas le moment de se stopper. Il essaya de se concentrer sur la main chaude dans la sienne plutôt que sur la douleur qu'il ressentait. Il lança un regard à l'homme qui courait avec lui, qui le poussait à continuer.

Newtiteuf.

« Nt ! Cria-t-il, lui faisait comprendre qu'il n'en pouvait plus.

\- Je sais ! Je sais ! Lui répondit-il, un peu énervé par la situation. »

Une autre flèche fusa. Leurs poursuivants n'avaient pas l'air décidé à les laisser partir.

« Une forêt ! »

Unster reporta son attention sur les arbres qui se dressaient devant eux.

« On va pouvoir les semer et se cacher ! Reprit Nt. »

Les deux poussèrent encore un peu sur leurs jambes et se réfugièrent dans l'ombre crée par l'épais feuillage. Ils commencèrent à zigzaguer entre les troncs, essayant à tout prix de semer leurs adversaires. Soudain, Nt aperçut une cavité dans le sol et il y plongea, entraînant Unster à sa suite. Celui-ci se réceptionna douloureusement sur sa cheville et poussa un gémissement que Nt étouffa en posant sa main durement contre sa bouche. Il le plaqua contre le mur, dans les ténèbres causées par les parois qui leur offraient une cachette. Le choc de son dos contre les pierres dures fit monter des larmes de douleur aux yeux d'Unster.

Ils entendirent les pas de leur assaillants passer au dessus de leur tête mais heureusement pour eux, ils ne repèrent pas la cavité. Ils entendaient leurs voix les appeler. Un d'eux avait une voix doucereuse :

« Allez, sortez de votre cachette ! On ne vous fera pas de mal. Promis ! »

 _Menteur !_ Pensèrent Nt et Unster à l'unisson. Ils finirent par entendre leurs pas et leurs voix s'estomper alors qu'ils s'éloignaient de l'endroit où ils étaient cachés. L'homme à la casquette finit par enfin lâcher son partenaire.

« Désolé. T'es blessé ? »

Unster hocha la tête.

« Ma cheville. »

Il s'assit contre la paroi en faisant attention à ne pas s'appuyer sur sa blessure. Il tendit la jambe devant lui et remonta légèrement son pantalon noir. Sa cheville commençait déjà à bleuir et à gonfler.

Nt se pencha vers l'articulation et la toucha doucement, ce qui fit lâcher un gémissement à Unster.

« Désolé, s'excusa-t-il une nouvelle fois. Attends, j'ai quelque chose pour t'aider. »

Il fit glisser son sac à dos de son épaule et fouilla dedans. Il finit par en sortir une jolie pomme dorée qu'il tendit vers Unster.

« Tiens, mange-ça !

\- Attends ! C'est ta dernière n'est-ce pas ? Je vais pas la manger ! Et si tu en as besoin ? Non non non, je vais pas faire ça, tu …

\- Unster ! Le coupa Nt. Unster, reprit-il plus calmement. Mange cette pomme. Faut qu'on retrouve les autres de toute manière et avec ta cheville, tu ne pourras pas marcher. Donc tu vas manger ça, les autres en auront probablement si jamais. »

Unster le regarda avec de grands yeux, le remerciant silencieusement pour ce sacrifice. Il avala une bouchée de la pomme et en savoura le goût. Elle était tellement sucrée, bien différente d'une pomme habituelle. Il la finit en quelques bouchées supplémentaires. Au bout de quelques secondes, il sentit la douleur de sa cheville disparaître et en la regardant, elle n'était plus bleue. Tout trace de sa blessure avait disparu. Il sauta dans les bras de Nt et le serra fortement contre son torse. Celui-ci passa un bras dans son dos pour le soutenir puis il finît par lâcher :

« On doit y aller. »

Unster se détacha et lui offrit un sourire. Ils se relevèrent, enlevèrent la poussière de leur habit avec quelques coups de mains puis sortirent de la petite grotte. Nt passa sa tête par l'ouverture, inspectant les horizons et quand il fut sûr que personne n'était en vue, il fit signe à Unster de le suivre.

Ils se remirent en route vers les coordonnées données par leurs alliés, se repérant grâce à leur communicateur.

Ils sortirent de la forêt une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, débouchant sur une grande plaine avec une colline un peu plus loin. Ils décidèrent d'un commun accord d'y monter pour avoir un meilleur panorama. Arrivés en haut, ils aperçurent leurs deux alliés plus loin dans la plaine, qui discutaient entre eux. Nt cria et leur fit un signe de la main et ils se retournèrent vers eux avec des cris de joies en les reconnaissant. Enfin, leur équipe était réunis au complet !

Les deux groupes se précipitèrent pour se rejoindre mais une flèche atterrit en plein milieu de la distance qui les séparaient. Tournant tous leurs têtes vers la direction d'où venait cette fameuse flèche, ils virent l'équipe de quatre personnes qui poursuivaient précédemment Unster et Nt à leur droite. Les deux eurent un mouvement de recul alors que leurs équipiers dégainaient chacun une épée en diamant. Nt sortit également la sienne alors qu'Unster n'avait qu'une épée en fer, qu'il avait tout de même eu le temps d'enchanter ce qui renforçait sa puissance.

Cependant, l'équipe qui leur faisait face possédait deux archers qui les mettaient en joug. Il fallait qu'ils agissent vite si ils voulaient avoir une chance de s'en sortir ! Nt se précipita sur les ennemis, accompagnés des deux autres alliés alors qu'Unster essayait de les contourner. Ils évitaient la plupart de leurs flèches mais une finit par se planter dans l'épaule de Nt, qui continua tout de même sa course effrénée.

Ils arrivèrent au niveau de leurs adversaires et Nt donna un premier coup d'épée avec toute la rage dont il faisait preuve mais l'armure de son opposant absorba une grande partie des dégâts. En voyant cela, Nt décida de parer l'attaque et ils commencèrent à s'envoyer coup sur coup, espérant être le premier à déjouer la défense ennemi.

De son côté, Unster avait réussi à désarmer un des archers et à lui infliger une violente blessure au bras, lui empêchant d'utiliser toute sa force. En quelques coups bien placés, Unster arriva à le faire tomber à terre et à l'achever, détournant le regard alors qu'il portait son dernier coup. Il se tourna ensuite vers ses deux autres équipiers qui arrivaient à très bien gérer leur adversaire à l'épée et qui finirent par le tuer assez rapidement, tout en essayant d'esquiver les flèches qu'on leur tirait dessus, utilisant l'ennemi comme un bouclier qui gênait les tirs de son allié. Il se précipita pour les aider et porta un coup dans le dos de l'archer qui s'effondra au sol, gémissant de douleur. Ses alliés se débarrassèrent de l'ennemi assez facilement à deux contre un et ils achevèrent l'archer au sol. Puis, Unster se tourna rapidement vers Nt et se précipita à son secours.

Nt était par terre, se tenant douloureusement l'épaule dans laquelle il s'était précédemment pris une flèche et dans laquelle son adversaire avait profité pour lui affliger une plus grande blessure. Il s'y échappait une abondante quantité de sang. Son opposant était devant lui et leva son épée à deux mains, prêt à lui asséner le coup de grâce. Alors que l'homme à la casquette baissait la tête en attendant sa mort, il entendit un cri de douleur et le gargouillis caractéristique que faisait le sang en sortant d'une plaie. Il releva la tête et observa son adversaire avec les yeux écarquillés, une épée lui sortant du ventre, entre les plaques de son armure. Il finit par tomber à terre, mort.

Unster avait les mains qui tremblaient alors qu'il fixait Nt.

Il avait tué deux hommes aujourd'hui.

Il se laissa tomber à genoux et se rapprocha à quatre pattes de son compagnon. Il le prit dans ses bras, encore tremblant. Nt ne fit pas la remarque que son bras le faisait affreusement souffrir, serrant les dents et se concentrant sur le corps qu'il tenait dans ses bras. Il passa son bras valide autour de lui et commença à lui caresser gentiment le dos.

« Ça va aller, Unster. On s'en est sortit. Je suis avec toi. Je serais toujours avec toi. »

* * *

Ça mérite une suite, vous ne pensez pas ? En vrai, une fanfic à chapitres là-dessus, ça pourrait être classe non ? A vous de me dire !

J'espère en tout cas que ça vous a plu et désolée si la scène de combat n'est pas terrible, j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à l'écrire.

Cœur sur vous,  
Eniwe.


	23. Arguing

Bonjour !

Désolée d'être aussi en retard, j'ai pas beaucoup le temps d'écrire en ce moment. Je vais pas trop vous raconter ma vie mais voilà ! Du coup, trois prompts aujourd'hui ! (Et non Léa, t'en auras pas plus !) Je sais même pas si j'aurais le temps d'en publier trois mais vous en aurez au moins deux, ça, c'est sûr !

J'espère que ça vous plaira !

 **Disclaimers** : Unsterbliicher et Newtiteuf ne sont ici que des personnages sous mes mots et ils peuvent à tout moment demandé la suppression de mes fanfics si celles-ci les dérangent.

Et on dit tous merci à JayMcFlap ("et encore un bon anniversaire !") !

* * *

 **Jour 22 – Arguing**

Unster était concentré sur sa run de The Binding of Isaac. Le personnage : The Lost. Les items : plutôt bon. L'avancée : assez loin. C'était enfin sa chance de gagner une partie avec The Lost. Dommage pour lui, c'était sur son laptop, aucun moyen d'enregistrer cette partie pour la diffuser à ses abonnés.

Alors qu'il arrivait à un boss, Nt entra dans sa chambre :

"Unster ?"

Celui-ci sursauta et se tourna vers le nouvel arrivant. Au même moment, il entendit dans ses écouteurs le gémissement caractéristique du jeu, celui qui signifiait qu'il était mort.

"Nt ! Râla-t-il.

\- Désolé."

Il se rapprocha de son petit-copain qui fermait son ordinateur portable.

"Unster, je peux te parler d'un truc ?"

Le redstoner leva la tête vers lui : Nt avait l'air sérieux, beaucoup trop. Il se leva et alla s'asseoir sur son lit, l'invitant à s'asseoir à côté de lui, ce qu'il fit.

"Bon... En fait, je... je me demandais si tu... enfin, tu veux, je... hm..."

En voyant l'hésitation dont il faisait preuve, Unster posa sa main sur son épaule dans un geste rassurant.

"Hey, Nt ! Tu peux tout me dire tu sais ?

\- J'aimerais qu'on vive ensemble."

Il avait déblatérer ça très soudainement. Unster écarquilla les yeux et commença à le fixer. Au bout de quelques minutes à être scruté, Nt sortit.

"Tu... Unster ?

\- Attends, t'es sérieux là ?"

Il se leva du lit d'un seul bond.

"Genre, t'es vraiment sérieux ? Lui redemanda-t-il, d'une voix vibrante. Non, tu ne peux pas l'être !"

Il se força à rire mais il s'arrêta en voyant le regard blessé de Nt. Il déglutit.

"Unster. Je pensais juste... J'ai enfin finis mes études et mon appartement est petit. J'en ai un peu marre et je comptais déménager. Et je pensais... qu'on aurait pu en profiter pour vivre ensemble.  
\- Non !"

Nt le regarda alors que la réponse avait été hurlé par Unster. Il sentait la déception monter en lui.

"Non ! Répéta-t-il. Je... Nt, je t'aime bordel mais c'est trop tôt !  
\- Trop tôt ?"

Nt se leva à son tour, la colère prenant le dessus.

"Trop tôt ? Pourquoi est-ce que c'est "trop tôt" ? Si tu m'aimes Unster, on peut bien vivre ensemble non ? On vit déjà limite ensemble ! Que ce soit toi qui soit toujours chez moi ou moi qui suis toujours ici ! On a les clés de nos deux appartements, la moitié de mes fringues sont ici, pareil pour toi chez moi ! On dort toujours ensemble ! Ça changerait presque rien d'emménager ensemble !  
\- Si ça changerait rien, pourquoi tu veux tellement le faire alors ?  
\- Pour officialiser notre relation !  
\- Officialiser ? Parce que moi, avouant ma bisexualité à ma famille et mes amis, ça t'as pas suffit ?"

Nt commença à faire de grands mouvements de bras dans tous les sens.

"Mais arrête avec ça ! Arrête de me rabâcher ça ! Tu regrettes ? Tu regrettes d'être tombé amoureux de moi ? Tu regrettes d'être amoureux d'un homme ? T'aurais préféré rester hétéro', je sais, j'ai compris ! T'aimes les grosses poitrines mais tu sais quoi ? Ben, j'en ai pas ! Je suis peut être pas la personne qu'il te faut en fait ! Alors laisse tomber Unster !"

Il se dirigea vers la porte, prêt à sortir, totalement enragé par le comportement de son petit-ami.

"Attends, Nt !"

Il ignora son appel et finit par quitter l'appartement, claquant la porte avec violence.

Unster souffla et s'assit sur son lit, la tête dans les mains. La discussion tournait dans sa tête. Des larmes lui montèrent aux yeux.

Mais qu'est ce qu'il avait fait ?

* * *

Ça change des textes légers de d'habitude, n'est-ce pas ? J'aime pas trop écrire des scènes de dispute, ça me rend triste. Enfin, le prompt le demandait alors le voici !

Cœur sur vous,  
Eniwe.


	24. Making up afterwards

Bonjour ! Deuxième prompt du jour qui est directement la suite du précédent ! Il est bien plus joyeux et mignon, vous en faîtes pas ! Il est également assez court, désolée pour ça !

Bonne lecture !

 **Disclaimers** : Unsterbliicher et Newtiteuf ne sont ici que des personnages sous mes mots et ils peuvent à tout moment demandé la suppression de mes fanfics si celles-ci les dérangent.

Un bisou à JayMcFlaps pour la correction ! T'es trop perf' bébé ! (Je vais arrêter de troll moi.)

* * *

Jour 24 - Making up afterwards

Unster avait comaté le reste de l'après-midi. Il était resté allongé sur son lit, son chat dormant paisiblement à ses côtés. Il avait simplement fixé son plafond, un sentiment de tristesse diffus le prenant au plus profond de ses entrailles et l'empêchant de bouger. Il n'arrivait même plus à pleurer et ses yeux, ainsi que sa gorge, étaient secs.

Il avait essayé de bouger toute l'après-midi, essayé de faire quelque chose. Il avait essayé. Mais dès qu'il bougeait, la nausée le prenait et il commençait à respirer difficilement.

Il n'avait jamais été aussi triste de toute sa vie. Il avait l'impression qu'on lui avait arraché le cœur.

Il était resté comme ça pendant des heures, à observer son plafond blanc dans le plus grand silence. Puis, il avait entendu le cliquetis d'une clé dans une serrure. Il s'était relevé précipitamment, réveillant Gribouille qui s'était réfugié dans le salon. Unster l'avait rejoint, le regard rivé sur la porte d'entrée qui s'ouvrit.

"Nt, souffla Unster."

Les larmes lui montaient une nouvelle fois aux yeux, lui qui pensait qu'il ne pouvait plus pleurer. Nt releva la tête vers lui, observant son visage : ses yeux étaient rouges et bouffies et ses joues étaient très pales. Nt s'en voulut de l'avoir fais pleuré ainsi.

" Unster ?"

Quand il prononça son nom, le nommé se précipita sur lui et l'enlaça, cachant sa tête dans son cou et pleurant encore.

"Nt... geignit-il."

Celui-ci passa une main dans ses cheveux dans un geste réconfortant.

"Je suis désolé Unster, j'aurais jamais du dire tout ça.

\- Non ! Non, Nt ! C'est moi ! Je suis désolé ! Je... J'ai eu si peur ! Je croyais que tu m'avais quitté..."

Nt le repoussa légèrement pour observer son visage maculé de larmes.

"Unster ! Jamais je ne te quitterais. Jamais je pourrais faire ça. Je t'aime beaucoup trop pour ça."

Unster ne put retenir un sourire niais et soulagé de naître sur son visage et il se rapprocha une nouvelle fois de Nt, le serrant fort contre lui.

"Me lâche pas, Nt, me lâche pas."

* * *

Voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Par contre, je ne pourrais pas publier un troisième prompt aujourd'hui parce que je ne suis pas chez moi ce soir. Mais du coup, encore une fois, vous en aurez deux demain !

Cœur sur vous,  
Eniwe.


	25. Gazing into eachothers' eyes

Hello there~

Ok, je vous avais promis deux prompts aujourd'hui aussi. Le truc c'est que le deuxième prompt est super important je trouve. J'ai déjà commencé à bosser dessus (avant d'écrire celui-là) et je sais que je ne pourrais pas le publier ce soir. Vous l'aurez donc demain ! (Mais normalement, ça devrait valoir le coup !) J'espère que ce prompt-ci, même si il est assez court, vous plaira !

 **Disclaimers** : Unsterbliicher et Newtiteuf ne sont ici que des personnages sous mes mots et ils peuvent à tout moment demander la suppression de mes fanfics si celles-ci les dérangent.

Correction et relecture par JayMcFlaps ! Des bisous !

* * *

 **Jour 24 – Gazing into eachothers' eyes**

C'était la première fois qu'ils se rencontraient en vrai. Après des semaines à se parler à travers Skype ou par sms, ils allaient enfin se voir en vrai. Ils s'étaient déjà vus, évidemment, merci les webcams. Mais une rencontre dans la réalité réelle, c'était bien différent.

Et en fait, ça le rendait un peu anxieux. Il n'avait jamais été confiant par rapport à son physique, ce n'était pas nouveau. Il avait hésité un long moment avant d'oser faire sa première vidéo où il montrait sa tête et il avait hésité encore plus longtemps avant le premier appel-vidéo qu'il avait eut avec lui.

Mais ça avait semblé tellement naturel, dès qu'ils avaient commencé à parler. Nt avait été tellement sympa, lui offrant une seule réflexion sur son apparence avant qu'ils ne parlent d'autre chose.

« T'es aussi mignon que dans les rares vidéos IRL que t'as fais. »

Unster avait tellement rougis qu'il avait voulu fuir. Sauf qu'il était dans sa chambre. Et qu'il ne pouvait décidément pas faire ça. Il avait juste pris sur lui et heureusement, Newtiteuf avait enchaîné la conversation sur un autre sujet.

Et puis, quelques temps après, Nt avait proposé à Unster qu'ils se voient en vrai puisqu'ils « vivaient dans la même ville ». Unster avait hésité, s'était cherché des excuses. Puis, il avait accepté. Parce qu'il avait une irrépressible envie de rencontrer cet homme en vrai. Celui qui avait réussi à totalement le charmer, simplement avec le son de sa voix et son caractère.

Alors, ils avaient convenu d'un rendez-vous.

Il était arrivé avec de l'avance, dans un petit bar de quartier qui n'était pas trop loin de chez Nt, d'après ce qu'il avait compris. Il s'était installé au fond, en retrait, les yeux rivés sur la porte d'entrée, un jus de fruit posé devant lui.

Nt était arrivé dans le bar alors qu'Unster avait but la moitié de son verre. Il l'avait tout de suite repéré, lui faisant un signe du pas de la porte et Unster s'était levé pour le saluer. Quand il s'était rapproché, ils avaient tous les deux été pétrifié sur place.

Nt avait semblé plonger dans les belles orbes bleues d'Unster, qui étaient vraiment magnifiques, tout le monde s'accordait à lui dire. Et Unster, il avait apprécié la chaleur qui se dégageait des prunelles brunes, peut-être la couleur la plus banale mais jamais le redstoner n'avait vu des yeux pareils. Mais peut-être était-ce simplement car ils appartenaient à cet homme-là.

Après quelques longues secondes où chacun était perdu dans le regard de l'autre, ils avaient rougis à l'unisson et bredouillé des excuses. Puis, Nt avait souris et lui avait tendu la main :

« Heureux de te rencontre enfin en vrai, Unster. »

Unster avait tendu la main après une courte hésitation.

« Moi aussi. »

* * *

Voilà ! J'espère que vous avez apprécié ! A demain pour deux prompts !

Cœur sur vous,  
Eniwe.


	26. Getting married

Hello there~

J'espère que vous allez bien ! On se retrouve pour un prompt assez particulier parce que je pense qu'il est assez important (mais il ne sera pas aussi long que je l'aurais souhaité malheureusement). Enfin, il est super mignon surtout ! J'espère grandement qu'il va vous plaire.

 **Disclaimers** : Instabliché et Nouveautiteuf ne sont ici que des personnages sous mes mots et ils peuvent à tout moment demander la suppression de mes fanfics si celles-ci les dérangent.

Correction et relecture par la meilleure, a.k.a. JayMcFlaps !

* * *

 **Jour 25 - Getting married**

Il n'avait jamais connu un sentiment pareil. Il était à moitié paniqué et à moitié submergé par la joie. Il ne savait même pas quel sentiment prenait le dessus. Il n'arrêtait pas de jouer avec ses boutons de manchette – mais sérieusement qui en portait encore au vingt-et-unième siècle ? – et son témoin commençait à s'agacer.

« Bon, t'arrêtes un peu, oui ? »

Il se tourna vers Kigyar, portant un beau costume noir, un petit Simba en peluche sur son épaule, lui aussi habillé d'un petit costume noir absolument adorable. Il s'approcha d'Unster et lui remit sa cravate gris clair en place.

« Tout va bien se passer. T'as pas à t'inquiéter comme ça. »

Unsterbliicher souffla, essayant absolument de calmer la boule d'anxiété qui vivait dans son ventre.

« Merci, Kigyar. »

Celui-ci lui offrit un sourire. Puis, le témoin de Nt, BlackKdream, entra dans la pièce.

« Ça va commencer. »

Les mains d'Unster se mirent à trembler toutes seules alors qu'il s'agrippait aux épaules de Kiki, sans toucher à Simba.

« Je... Je suis pas prêt, Kiki, putain ! Je peux pas y aller ! »

Son témoin le secoua fortement.

« Mais t'es cinglé Unster ? Ça fait des mois que vous préparez ça ! Tu l'aimes, non ?

\- Ben, oui ! Répondit Unster, car c'était une évidence.

\- Alors, tu vas sortir de cette pièce et aller te marier ! »

Les trois derniers mots avaient été hurlés. Unster avait ressenti ça comme un claque en plein visage, lui remettant efficacement les idées en place.

« Je sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi. »

Il prit rapidement son meilleur ami dans ses bras, lui faisant un câlin dans lequel il faisait passer tous les sentiments et les remerciements qu'il éprouvait.

Kigyar lui sourit une nouvelle fois et ils sortirent tout deux de la pièce, se rendant dans l'entrée de la mairie. Une foule était amassée. Des amis et de la famille à lui étaient là. Partout où il regardait, de grands sourires illuminaient les visages. L'ambiance était festive, joyeuse. Un sourire naquit enfin sur son visage.

La foule le laissa passer, ainsi que son témoin. Arrivé devant les portes, il vit enfin son futur époux. Il était habillé, comme lui, d'un costume blanc et quand il le vit, il ne put empêcher des larmes de monter à ses yeux. Il était magnifique. Un sourire résonnait en écho avec le sien sur le visage de son fiancé.

Il lui tendit doucement la main et la chaleur de la paume de Newtiteuf dans la sienne lui fit du bien. Il ne ressentait plus cette angoisse qui l'avait tellement pris auparavant. Car, là, à ses côtés, il se savait parfaitement à sa place. Les portes menant à la salle où allait se dérouler la cérémonie s'ouvrirent devant eux. Ils saluèrent les employés de mairie qui leur avaient ouvert et ils commencèrent à rentrer dans la salle, la foule les suivant.

Ils traversèrent la salle, toujours main dans la main, pour s'installer devant l'adjoint au maire qui devait officier le mariage. Unster écouta assez distraitement le long discours qui avait été prononcé. Il avait passé son temps à se noyer dans les iris chocolats de son fiancé, un immense sourire niais aux lèvres. Alors quand l'employé de mairie avait dû le rappeler dans le monde réel et non pas dans celui où il ne faisait que penser à Newtiteuf et qu'il avait sursauter en bredouillant un « oui » affolé comme quelqu'un prit en faute, la salle s'était mise à rire. Dont son futur-mari, avec ce son qu'il aimait tellement et qu'il aurait probablement la chance d'entendre pour le reste de sa vie.

Kigyar lui donna l'alliance de Nt et il se retourna vers ce dernier. Ils tenaient chacun la main de l'autre et une alliance. Nt commença à parler :

« Unster. Dès que je t'ai rencontré, je suis tombé amoureux de toi. Ça peut paraître cliché, mais c'était vraiment le cas. Et à l'époque, je pensais avoir aucune chance avec toi. Parce que tu faisais pas partie de la « Team Derrière »... »

Une partie de la foule se mit à rire à cette référence.

« Mais au final, tu m'as dis que tu m'aimais. Et je pense que je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux de ma vie. Jusqu'à maintenant. Parce que tu es là, Unster, devant moi, dans ton beau costume blanc qui, permets-moi de le préciser, te fait un cul d'enfer ! »

Une nouvelle salve de rire s'éleva.

« J'ai envie de continuer ma vie avec toi. J'ai envie de vieillir à tes côtés. J'ai envie de continuer à me réveiller tous les matins et voir ton beau visage endormi. J'ai envie de continuer à t'entendre parler, dire des conneries et entendre ton rire. J'ai envie d'être celui qui arrivera à te rendre heureux pour toutes les années à venir, comme toi tu me rends heureux. Parce qu'Unster, je t'aime. Et l'amour que j'éprouve pour toi est tellement grand, tellement immense et tellement intense que j'arriverais même pas à te le décrire correctement. Alors, je te le prouverais avec toutes mes actions. Je t'aime, Unster. Je t'aime. »

Les larmes avaient commencé à couler sur les joues d'Unster avant même la moitié des vœux de Nt. Un sanglot énorme le prit, alors que ses lèvres formaient le plus gros sourire qu'il n'avait jamais eu. Il sentait que toute la salle attendait sa réponse alors que Nt ne faisait que le regarder avec toute la tendresse du monde.

Alors finalement, oubliant tout le discours qu'il avait préparé, il lâcha un simple sanglot accompagné d'un :

« Je t'aime Nt. »

La salle poussa un cri d'émotion devant la scène.

Les deux fiancés enfilèrent chacun l'alliance à l'autre, signant leur lien avec ce simple objet. Puis, la phrase tant attendu arriva :

« Vous pouvez embrasser le marié. »

Unster se tourna vers Nt :

« Allez, viens-là, grand fou. Je sais que tu rêves de ça ! »

Il passa ses bras derrière sa nuque alors que Nt agrippa sa taille. Unster se baissa vers lui pour déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Ils étaient enfin liés par les liens du mariage.

* * *

Voilà ! Je vous avoue que j'ai eu un sourire niais tout le long de l'écriture de ce prompt ! Et j'ai eu envie de pleurer à plusieurs reprises parce que j'imaginais la scène devant mes yeux et c'était trop adorable. (Les compliments sur mon propre prompt héhéhéhé.)

J'espère que vous avez apprécié ! Une nouvelle fois, je pense que je ne publierais pas le deuxième prompt aujourd'hui mais je le ferais demain ! Ce prompt m'a juste pris beaucoup plus de temps que prévu et m'a encore tout décalé, navrée !

Cœur sur vous,  
Eniwe.


	27. On one of their birthday

Hello there~

Trois prompts un peu courts aujourd'hui par manque de temps mais j'espère qu'ils vous plairont ! Et oui, trois aujourd'hui parce que... j'ai pas pu publier hier. Navrée pour ça ! Pour faire simple, je comptais publier chez une amie mais sa connexion internet a lâché donc du coup, je n'ai pas pu le faire.

Bonne lecture !

 **Disclaimers** : Unsterbliicher et Newtiteuf ne sont ici que des personnages sous mes mots et ils peuvent à tout moment demander la suppression de mes fanfics si celles-ci les dérangent.

Correction et relecture par JayMcFlaps ! Merci à elle !

* * *

 **Jour 26 – On one of their birthday**

C'était la première fois de sa vie qu'il avait autant organisé quelque chose. Une table avait été installée au milieu du salon avec tout le nécessaire : nappe blanche, jolie vaisselle, chandelles et même un bouquet de fleurs. Il avait eu des difficultés à trouver tout ce qu'il fallait parce qu'il n'arrivait pas encore à bien se repérer dans cet appartement puisque cela faisait à peine deux semaines qu'ils y avaient emménagé.  
Pour l'occasion, il avait même enfilé une chemise et avait appelé un traiteur – il n'avait pas risqué de faire lui-même à manger et de tout ruiner.

Il se tourna vers le comptoir de leur cuisine américaine, observant les plats appétissants qui y trônaient. Tout était prêt, il ne manquait plus que l'arrivée de son petit-ami. Il commença à marcher dans la pièce, faisant les cent pas. Quelques minutes plus tard – exactement sept minutes, il avait passé son temps à regarder l'horloge – le son familier d'une clé dans une serrure se fit entendre.

Il sursauta et se tourna vers la porte d'entrée qui s'ouvrit.

« Salut Unster ! »

Un sourire gêné apparut sur son visage alors qu'il répondait :

« Coucou Nt... »

Celui-ci regarda la chemise que son petit-copain avait enfilé, ce qui n'était – contrairement à lui – pas du tout dans son habitude. Il avisa ensuite la table derrière lui et l'ambiance romantique et cosy qu'il avait essayé d'installer dans leur nouvel appartement. Avec un sourire, il se rapprocha d'Unster et lui déposa un baiser sur les lèvres.

« Bon anniversaire, Nt, lui souffla-t-il.

Je t'aime Unster. Bon anniversaire à toi aussi. »

Il lui re-déposa un baiser sur les lèvres, plus intense cette fois-ci. La soirée pour fêter leur un an ensemble s'annonçait à merveille.

* * *

Prompt vraiment court, encore désolée. Les deux prochains le seront aussi malheureusement. J'espère que ça vous a quand même plu. (Je tenais à vous préciser que quand j'aurais finis le challenge, j'écrirais encore des Unty et oui, ils seront plus long que mes prompts !)

Cœur sur vous,

Eniwe.


	28. Doing something ridiculous

Hello there~

Voici le deuxième prompt, très court aussi ! Mais j'espère qu'il vous fera au moins sourire, vu le prompt ! Bonne lecture !

 **Disclaimers** : Unsterbliicher et Newtiteuf ne sont ici que des personnages sous mes mots et ils peuvent à tout moment demander la suppression de mes fanfics si celles-ci les dérangent.

Des poutous à JayMcFlaps pour la correction et la relection ! (Oui, relection est un mot de ma composition).

* * *

 **Jour 27 – Doing something ridiculous**

Nt marchait dans les allées de la convention, observant tout ce qui se présentait devant ses yeux. Il y avait beaucoup de monde mais il arrivait à se faufiler dans la foule avec assez d'aisance. Il était seul. En fait, il cherchait quelqu'un. Unsterbliicher plus précisément. Ils avaient passé la journée ensemble mais cela devait faire environ dix minutes qu'il l'avait perdu dans la foule. Des abonnés l'avaient interrompu alors qu'il marchait et quand il s'était retourné pour voir ce qu'Unster faisait, il ne l'avait pas trouvé. Il avait donc commencé à marcher, son téléphone dans la main, en essayant de le joindre. Sauf que le peu de réseau qui couvrait la convention ne lui permettait pas d'envoyer un sms.

Il se baladait donc dans la partie « jeux-vidéos » de la convention, écoutant distraitement ce qu'il se passait autour de lui et scrutant la foule. Mais une des scènes prononça un mot qui attira son attention.

«... Unsterbliicher... »

Il leva la tête vers la scène et découvrit que c'était celle d'un jeu de danse bien connu. Sur la scène, à côté des deux présentateurs, se trouvait son petit-ami, Unsterbliicher et quelques autres personnes. Il avait un air gêné sur le visage, celui de la personne qui ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait là et qui n'en avait aucune envie. Il essayait à tout prix de se mettre en retrait sur la scène mais la main d'un des présentateurs dans son dos l'en empêchait.

Nt le regardait, les yeux grand-ouverts par la surprise, un grand sourire sur le visage devant la situation cocasse. Mais comment avait-il encore fais pour se faire embarquer là-dedans ?

La musique commença. Les personnes autour d'Unster commencèrent à danser sur la chorégraphie qui s'affichait à l'écran. Le youtuber commença à faire des gestes mais... ce n'était pas vraiment un résultat concluant. Même avec tout l'amour qu'il lui portait, Nt l'aurait actuellement comparé à un pachyderme drogué au LSD qui essayait de faire la plus belle imitation d'une méduse qu'il pouvait. Il explosa de rire devant ce spectacle qui s'offrait à lui.

Heureusement pour son petit-ami, la chorégraphie ne dura pas plus de trois minutes et il put enfin descendre de la scène après des félicitations de la part des présentateurs et des rires du public. Nt le rejoignit rapidement et lui tapa sur l'épaule pour qu'il se retourne et lui fasse face. Le youtuber pokémon avait un énorme sourire moqueur sur le visage alors que l'autre rougissait en comprenant qu'il l'avait vu se ridiculiser.

« C'était très adorable ta petite danse, Unster.

\- La ferme ! Rougit-il de plus belle. »

Il lui frappa l'épaule et continua son chemin d'un pas rapide, vite suivis par Nt et son rire.

* * *

Voilà ! Franchement, ça m'a pas mal amusé de l'écrire parce que j'imaginais très bien la scène. D'ailleurs, il y a vraiment une vidéo qui traîne sur Youtube d'Unster qui danse à une convention avec Kigyar et c'est très très drôle parce qu'ils ne sont pas du tout à l'aise !

Bon, je vous avais promis trois prompts aujourd'hui... Mais ça ne sera pas possible. Du coup, vous en aurez deux demain encore une fois !

Je tiens également à préciser que ce seront les derniers ! Et oui, le challenge touche à sa fin !

Cœur sur vous,

Eniwe.


	29. Doing something sweet

Hello there~

Et voilà, le challenge touche à sa fin aujourd'hui même ! Encore deux prompts et c'est la fin !

J'espère que celui-ci, malgré sa longueur, vous plaira. (Il est court parce que j'étais occupé par le lemon qui arrive après !)

 **Disclaimers** : Unsterbliicher et Newtiteuf ne sont ici que des personnages sous mes mots et ils peuvent à tout moment demander la suppression de mes fanfics si celles-ci les dérangent.

Correction de ma JayMcFlaps préférée ! Un gros merci à elle d'avoir corriger beaucoup de mes prompts !

* * *

 **Jour 28 – Doing something sweet**

Unster était épuisé. Il avait passé une formidable soirée au Gaumont de Rennes, avec ses abonnés « renois ». Ça avait été une formidable expérience, même si il s'était fait lamentablement battre à Trials Fusion par presque tous ses concurrents. Il s'allongea sur le lit de sa chambre d'hôtel, habillé simplement d'un caleçon qui lui servait de pyjama. Sa chambre n'était illuminée que par sa lampe de chevet et il regardait distraitement ses tweets. Il voyait déjà des photos de lui et de ses abonnés qu'il retweeta avec un sourire. Il commençait à se faire tard et malgré la fatigue, il n'arrivait pas à s'endormir. Le stress qu'il avait ressentit avant de monter sur scène semblait toujours être présent quelque part dans son esprit et l'empêchait d'atteindre les bras de Morphée.

De plus, quelque chose d'autre le dérangeait. Aujourd'hui, c'était la première nuit depuis quatre mois qu'il allait dormir seul, sans son petit-ami. Il était vraiment devenu accro à lui, au point qu'il ne pouvait dormir sans ses bras autour de lui, sa chaleur et son odeur apaisante près de lui et un baiser sur ses lèvres comme la promesse qu'il allait passé une bonne nuit, sans ses insomnies. Promesse parfois brisée mais promesse à laquelle il tenait quand même.

Il ouvrit sa messagerie et tapa rapidement un message de bonne nuit à son copain, en pensant qu'il devait sans doute dormir et qu'il ne lui répondrait pas. Il posa son téléphone sur sa table de chevet et éteignit la lumière, fermant ses yeux fatigués avec l'espoir qu'il allait enfin dormir. Mais contre toute attente, il entendit le vibreur de son téléphone se mettre en marche avec un simple message quelques minutes plus tard.

« Ouvre ta porte. »

Il se leva, intrigué. Que... Quoi ? Il obéit au message de Nt et ouvrit la porte de sa chambre d'hôtel. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent sous la surprise.

« Nt ! Mais qu'est ce que tu fous là ? »

Newtiteuf lui offrit son plus beau sourire.

« Tu m'attendais pas, hein ? »

Il entra dans la chambre et ferma la porte derrière lui, se rapprochant ensuite d'Unster pour le serrer dans ses bras. Alors qu'Unster se demandait encore la raison de sa venue, il entendit la voix plaintive de Nt s'élever :

« J'essayais de dormir. Mais j'y arrive pas, sans toi. »

Unster eut un grand sourire et rendit son étreinte à Nt.

« Pareil. »

Ils dé-serrèrent leur étreinte pour s'embrasser doucement.

« Je t'aime, Unster.

\- Je t'aime aussi, Nt. »

* * *

Voilà ! J'espère que vous avez apprécié ! Le lemon arrive tout de suite !

Cœur sur vous,  
Eniwe.


	30. Doing something hot

Hello there ~

On se retrouve pour le dernier prompt ! Et oui, c'est la fin du challenge ! Je vous remercie encore à tous de m'avoir suivis, vous êtes géniaux mais je ne vous remercierais pas plus ici, j'écrirais un mot supplémentaire que je publierais à la fin du recueil.

Voilà donc le temps attendu lemon ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Bonne lecture !

 **Disclaimers** : Unsterbliicher et Newtiteuf ne sont ici que des personnages sous mes mots et ils peuvent à tout moment demander la suppression de mes fanfics si celles-ci les dérangent.

Et oui, c'est un **lemon/smut** ! C'est une scène de sexe, vous êtes prévenus !

Correction par JayMcFlaps ! Je t'aime ma Jay !

* * *

 **Jour 29 – Doing something hot**

Newtiteuf plaqua violemment Unsterbliicher contre le mur d'entrée de son appartement. Ce geste tira un gémissement à Unster mais il ne sut dire s'il s'agissait d'un cri de douleur ou de plaisir face au sentiment d'anticipation qui montait en lui. Les multiples baisers fiévreux de Nt dans son cou n'arrangeaient pas sa situation. Pareil pour le membre dur et gonflé qu'il sentait collé contre sa cuisse et qui frottait doucement au rythme des légers mouvements de hanches de son futur-amant. Il cherchait toujours plus de frictions sur son membre, à la recherche de toujours plus de plaisirs. Leurs soupirs et respirations haletantes étaient les seuls bruits qui emplissaient la chambre pendant un moment avant que les bruits d'un habit qu'on essayait de retirer ne s'élevèrent.

Newtiteuf avait passé ses mains sur le torse d'Unster, agrippant son t-shirt avec l'intention de l'enlever. Avec des gestes extatiques, il remonta le t-shirt de son petit-ami, le passant par dessus sa tête pour le jeter à l'autre bout de la pièce, sans réfléchir à l'endroit où il allait retomber.

Le redstoner plaqua ses mains sur les épaules de l'autre pour le repousser légèrement, en profitant pour tenter de reprendre sa respiration. Il agrippa la main de Nt pour l'entraîner plus loin dans la chambre et le pousser sur le lit. Son partenaire se laissa faire, retombant doucement sur le matelas. Il s'appuya sur un coude pour se redresser, agrippant le bras d'Unster pour l'entraîner jusqu'à lui avant de placer sa main à l'arrière de son crâne pour le pousser à reposer ses lèvres sur les siennes, déjà rougis par tous les baisers précédemment échangés.

Unster enleva à son tour le t-shirt de Nt, coupant leurs échanges quelques secondes. Débarrassé de son haut, il plaça ses lèvres avides sur le cou de son amant, descendant vers une clavicule très marquée de son amant puis vers son torse afin de poser ses lèvres sur ses tétons. Un faible gémissement se fit entendre lorsqu'il commença à mordiller la chair de son partenaire. Celui-ci agrippa sa tête entre ses bras et cacha son visage dans les plis de son cou, savourant l'odeur de son amant alors que ce dernier faisait passer ses mains en dessous de son pantalon pour aller toucher ses fesses.

Un gémissement échappa une nouvelle fois de la bouche d'Unster alors que Nt attrapa une nouvelle ses lèvres, faisant danser un ballet à leur langue qu'elles commençaient à bien connaître et dont elles ne pouvaient se passer.

Les mains agrippèrent le pantalon et commencèrent à le descendre jusqu'à ses chevilles. Le plus grand s'en débarrassa avec quelques mouvements de jambes et le jean se retrouva par terre. Il se colla encore plus à son partenaire, mêlant leur chaleur et leur souffle alors qu'il s'accrochait à lui comme à une bouée de sauvetage qui lui permettait de ne pas se noyer dans les vagues de plaisir qui commençait à le submerger. Newtiteuf passa sa main sous son caleçon et prit son érection en main ce qui bloqua le souffle d'Unster dans sa gorge alors qu'il fermait les yeux, se concentrant sur les mouvements de va-et-vient. Ses gémissements sonnaient comme une magnifique musique aux oreilles de son amant.

Il décida d'ailleurs de passer à la vitesse supérieure et il le bascula, le plaçant dos sur le lit et le surplomba, un sourire aux lèvres. Il se baissa pour embrasser son cou et lui laissa une belle marque rouge, clamant au monde entier que cet homme lui appartenait. Il fit glisser le caleçon d'Unster et le lui retira prestement, admirant ensuite son fier membre dressé par le plaisir, en sachant pertinemment que c'était lui qui le mettait dans cet état. Il reposa sa main sur cette érection tendue et il observa le visage de son petit-ami être déformé par le plaisir. Il finit par se déshabiller rapidement à son tour et il attrapa le lubrifiant qui traînait sur la table de chevet d'Unster pour s'en enduire trois doigts. Les yeux bleus suivirent ses mouvements avec un désir incommensurable.

Il sentit Nt se redresser sur ses genoux et ses doigts rejoignirent son intimité. Avec aisance et habitude, il fit glisser un doigt lubrifié dans son entrée, rapidement suivis d'un deuxième. Il lâcha un gémissement et laissa son regard retomber sur le visage de celui qui était en dessous de lui. Unster le regardait avec un regard enflammé, se mordant durement la lèvre pour éviter de faire ce qui lui trottait dans la tête.

Il voulait lui sauter dessus. Le ravager. Lui faire tout ce que son corps réclamer à cet instant. Remplir parfaitement son désir.

Mais il se retenait tant bien que mal. Il savait que Nt avait besoin d'être préparé sinon, ce ne serait pas aussi agréable pour lui que cela devrait être. Mais l'autre pensait différemment à cet instant même. Le regard de son amant sur lui avait finit par lui enlever toute raison et il le désirait tellement à cet instant. Peu importe si il souffrait un peu.

Il prit le tube de lubrifiant et il en versa une bonne quantité dans sa main. Il passa le semi-liquide froid sur l'érection d'Unster avant de se placer au dessus de lui. D'un mouvement expert, il se laissa retomber, s'empalant de lui-même en lâchant un gémissement de pur luxure. La respiration du redstoner était resté bloqué dans sa gorge alors que ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. C'était si... bon. Il n'avait jamais connu ça. D'un mouvement distrait, comme si son esprit était ailleurs et que son corps réagissait tout seul, il agrippa les hanches de Nt pour commencer à le faire bouger au dessus de lui.

Ils commencèrent alors à bouger à l'unisson avec des va-et-vient frénétiques avec l'intention de faire monter toujours plus leur plaisir. Leur deux esprits semblaient se faire écho, ils ne pensaient tout le deux à rien d'autre qu'au plaisir intense que ce qu'ils faisaient leur procurait. Leurs deux corps n'existaient que pour combler l'autre.

Les deux n'arrivaient même plus à retenir leurs gémissements et râles de plaisirs. Et entendre l'effet qu'ils faisaient à l'autre les excitait encore davantage.

Ils sentaient leur jouissance monter en eux. Quelques coups de hanches supplémentaires et se fut Newtiteuf qui vint en premier, contractant alors les chairs qui entourait le membre d'Unster, le faisant également atteindre l'orgasme tant désiré.

Nt tomba sur le torse d'Unster, épuisé, la respiration haletante. Il sentait la poitrine en dessous de lui monter et descendre à un rythme effréné. Quand leurs deux souffles et battements de cœur se calmèrent, Nt se releva pour retirer le membre d'Unster qui était encore dans son intimité, faisant dégouliner sa semence sur ses cuisses et sur les draps du lit. Il se pencha ensuite vers son amant et déposa un baiser tendre sur ses lèvres avant de s'allonger à ses côtés et de fermer les yeux. Il sentit ses bras passer sur lui et le serrer fort contre son corps. Il s'endormit, un sourire aux lèvres, pleinement satisfait et le cœur en joie.

Il l'aimait, c'était à n'en pas douter.

* * *

Et voilà ! J'espère que ce fameux lemon vous a plu ! Encore une fois, je publierais un chapitre supplémentaire demain pour clôturer ce challenge donc on se voit demain !

Cœur sur vous,  
Eniwe.


	31. Le mot de la fin

Bonjour à tous !

Et bienvenue dans ce mot de la fin !

Car oui, le Challenge est finis ! Après 30 jours, 30 chapitres, 29 prompts, 108 reviews, 23 favoris, 31 follows et 26,447 mots, ce « 30DaysOTPChallenge, Unty édition » touche enfin à sa fin !

Et j'en suis immensément heureuse. Ce challenge m'aura apporté beaucoup. J'aurais, grâce à lui, fais de superbes rencontres sur Internet, j'aurais eu de merveilleux retours sur ce que j'écrivais et j'aurais eu la motivation d'aller jusqu'au bout, malgré parfois le manque d'inspiration qui me prenait et le retard que cela engendrait !

Je vais vous rassurer tout de suite : vous n'avez pas finis d'entendre parler de moi ! Je reviendrais, c'est évident ! Avec toujours plus d'Unty ! Pour des fanfictions, normalement et je l'espère fortement, beaucoup plus longues (non pas en chapitres, bien évidemment, mais en nombre de mots que je consacrerais à chaque partie) !

Je tenais à tous vous remercier de m'avoir suivis jusqu'ici. Vous avez tous été adorables avec moi et je ne vous remercierais jamais assez de l'accueil que vous nous avez fais, à moi et à mes petites fanfictions. Je tiens également à remercier tout particulièrement JayMcFlaps pour la relecture et la correction de quelques uns de mes prompts, ainsi que pour l'inspiration qu'elle me donnait parfois !

Un gros merci également à MeyAyame qui aura été la première correctrice de ce challenge et qui me lit depuis des années déjà et qui m'aura toujours pousser à continuer dans la voie de l'écriture. Sans toi, Meychin, beaucoup de choses seraient différentes aujourd'hui alors un énorme merci à toi !

Ainsi s'achève ce mois de juillet ! Et mes remerciements ressemblent de plus en plus à une remise des Oscars donc je vais m'arrêter là. Je vous laisse, clôturant définitivement ce challenge avec trois mots que vous aurez lu tout au long de mes prompts et qui seront devenu finalement ma phrase clé. Et à une prochaine fois j'espère !

Cœur sur vous,  
Eniwe.


End file.
